The Sixth Hokages Rival
by spiralzetsu
Summary: Obito Uchiha didn't expect to survive the final attack from Kaguya. In his mind death was preferable to finding himself laying wounded on a hospital bed in The Hidden Leaf - a town he once destroyed. Worse still was the news that stupid Kakashi Hatake was to be promoted to Hokage. There was no one Obito loathed more than Kakashi. Or at least that's what Obito told himself.[KAKAOBI]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"…Rin?" Obito rubbed his eyes; his old teammate still there when he opened them again.

"I've been waiting."

Obito flinched as Rin sat beside him. He could feel her chakra brush against his cheek, slowly lifting his hand up and eager to indulge himself in the company of another. As his fingers grazed his cheek he was shocked to feel smooth _human_ skin.

"Really? I'm sorry to have kept you..." He stuttered propping himself up. "I kinda got lost all over the place on the way… Yeah a lot has happened while I was on my way here."

Rin reached up and took his hand. Obito felt his heart beat thud in his chest: a feeling long lost due to the accident that crushed half of his body, resulting in his Zetsu surrogate. In that instant he felt absolutely pathetic. One of the strongest shinobi reduced to a heart pounding mess on the floor all because of a girl?

Obito finally broke the silence. "Rin.. I made a promise to you."

"Yeah.. And you tried your hardest all of this time didn't you? I've always been watching you Obito."

"Oh damn! I have something in my eye…" Obito quickly wiped a tear as it left his eye.

Rin smiled. "Don't worry. I won't tell Kakashi."

Before he knew it Obito had started to laugh - a full laugh that started from his belly and created waves through his chest. This is what he had been fighting so hard to achieve for all of those long, lonely years. Every sacrifice had led him to this moment. He reached out his hand to brush Rin's cheek and was visibly shocked as he passed right through her body.

"Rin? What is happening?" he scrambled to embrace her but fell to the floor. "This shouldn't be happening! This can't happen again. It happened when I found you the first time when you were.."

"Dead?" Rin interjected.

"Yes. I couldn't control Kamui but I can now. We are both dead. Why can't I touch you?"

Rin stood up. "Obito.. You're not dead."

To Obito's horror, Rin's silhouette started to fade. "I'm not going to lose you again Rin. I have loved you all of this time. You are all I have!"

"I'll be waiting for you!" Rin smiled as she vanished from view.

* * *

"RIN… RIN!" Obito yelled as he came to in what appeared to be a sterile room. As soon as he sat up he was met with an incredible pain around his stomach that branched outwards with searing heat. Flinging himself back down onto the bed he ran his fingers over the bandages tightly wound around his wound.

"Damn that Hashirama DNA…" he muttered. "Why can't I just die?" He covered his face with his arms, the rough feeling of his damaged face a cruel reminder that he was still alive.

"You're finally awake. How are you feeling now Obito?" a familiar voice asked softly.

Obito slid his arm over his face just enough to make out the figure standing over him.

"Why am I alive?" he growled, clearly angered by this state of affairs.

"You saved us! We couldn't have defeated Kaguya without you. You're a hero!" she beamed.

Obito groaned as he propped himself up. Anger building up inside him as he met her gaze with his copy-wheel eye: the Uchiha bloodline trait, his Sharingan. A reminder of the humanity he once shared with his fellow Leaf Ninja.

"I am not a hero. I am your enemy! I was the one who released the Nine Tails to wreck the Hidden Leaf, I aided Itachi in the Uchiha Massacre, I murdered so many people that you love and still thousands more. I started a war, the FOURTH GREAT NINJA WAR-" He spat.

"But…" she interrupted, obviously hurt.

"GET OUT SAKURA!" he barked.

His Sharingan trailed Sakura as she silently left the room. He sighed desolately, before slouching back against the wall in pain.

"You know.." Obito jumped at the unexpected voice. "Sakura has stayed by your side for a week. No one thought you would make it but Sakura was so determined that she almost fully depleted her chakra reserve, her 'extensive' chakra reserve at that, to save you. She hasn't slept or rested this whole time."

Obito turned his head towards the direction of the voice. He made out the silhouette of his old rival calmly sitting on the window sill. Despite his stare Kakashi didn't divert his gaze from the book he was reading.

"Shut up stupid Kakashi" he spat, looking away with a trace of defeat in his candour, then glancing back at his former teammate.

Obito studied Kakashi as he silently shoved his copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise' into his jacket and walked towards the door.

"Cry baby." Kakashi teased as he left the room, continuing down the sterile hospital hallway until his presence was nothing but a shadow of his chakra, left behind.


	2. The Copy Ninja

**Chapter One - The Copy Ninja**

Kakashi thumbed his pockets as he stood at the Memorial Stone. For well over a decade he had started his mornings in this manner. His eyes naturally made their way to the familiar name carved into the stone.

"Obito…" he muttered under his breath.

Kakashi had slowly come to peace with the loss of his squad, Team Minato and Obito in particular. Recent events had taken a kunai to his stitches and painfully pulled each one out one by one. Not a night had gone by where Kakashi hadn't relived the moment when the mask shattered, revealing the man that he wanted to kill for years to be the boy that he still mourned the loss of. The boy whose words Kakashi repeated to the newly formed Team Seven. The boy whom had selflessly sacrificed himself so that Kakashi could live and protect Rin, then yet again in the face of Kaguya. The boy who Kakashi had thought he wanted to become. Kakashi struggled to imagine the twisted things that must have happened to Obito to warp his perception of the world in such a way. He was a different man now to the boy Kakashi knew, although he did help defeat Kaguya. To Kakashi those short moments had felt like Team Minato had a second chance.

Kakashi ran his exposed fingers over the carving. Years ago he watched helplessly as Obito lay dying in front of him and being witness to him dying a second time was almost too much to handle.

 _Loving me is a curse._

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?" Kakashi half-heartedly responded, refusing to take his eyes off the Memorial Stone.

"I thought I would find you here today Kakashi-sensei. I thought I would come and see how you are feeling. Sakura told me this morning that it won't be long until Obito is ready for release..."

Kakashi glanced in the direction of his student who obviously expected a response.

"…The healing power of old man Senju is really something, huh? Once I get used to my new arm I bet I can do all of those cool things too!" Naruto continued.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Naruto?"

"Oh right, yeah! Thanks Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi waited as Naruto made his way past the Third Training Ground before collecting himself. Lady Tsunade had summoned him to meet with her earlier that morning and as the sun had risen substantially he must have been over an hour late already. With 'Icha Icha Paradise' in hand he made his way through the streets towards the Academy. Kakashi often found himself walking through the village in this manner. The book itself deterred others from communicating with him which allowed him to get lost in thought. The villagers of the Hidden Leaf had really come together to help rebuild after the war. As Kakashi continued on his path he noticed that many of the buildings were already repaired.

* * *

As Kakashi entered the office of the Hokage he noticed Lady Tsunade sat down, head held by her hand, a scowl plastered on her face.

With an audible sigh she began. "I know these last few days have been especially hard on you Kakashi - however you are to become the Sixth Hokage. Your inauguration must take place, we have delayed enough. Appearances can be deceiving and if this war taught me anything, it's I'm much too old for this. At this point it feels like I am doing your job for you, and seeing Grandfather again reminded me of everything this village stands for. Your duty is to the Leaf, you would be wise to remember that."

"I know, I know." Kakashi waved a dismissive hand at his superior.

Staring him down with intent only she could muster, she added, "Regardless of what personal feelings you may hold, your first job as Hokage should be to decide what is to be done with Obito Uchiha. I am sorely aware of your history and I am no fool. I know that if not for Obito there is a strong chance we could all still be stuck in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. That being said he _is_ an S-ranked missing-nin. His defection led to the Hidden Leaf suffering great loss-"

"He didn't defect." Kakashi's outburst surprised himself. "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but he didn't defect. He nobly sacrificed himself to save both myself and Rin and we abandoned him."

Tsunade rocked back on her heels and then forward again. Head on closed fists, she responded. "I know that losing someone you love is painful. I can't imagine what it must feel like to have to experience that twice and now that you are in control of his fate, possibly a third time. However tragic the circumstances leading up to Obito choosing his path we cannot take the situation lightly. There is talk amongst the other villages already in regards to how he should be handled."

The Lady's tone was terse. Kakashi pondered this and caught the Hokage's assistant Shizune out of the corner of his eye, nodding in approval at Tsunade's blunt statement. It would seem she took pleasure out of her mistress' apparent seriousness in her final days of the role.

"You are quick to forget that Sasuke Uchiha was also a missing-nin. It seems to be an Uchiha trait." Kakashi sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"I have not forgotten anything about Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade rose to her feet, turning to her office window and staring at the hustle and bustle of the village below.

"You have summoned me here to hear my opinion my lady, Obito may have been manipulated into committing terrible crimes, crimes that even _I_ could never forgive him for. When I stood next to him as we fought together, it felt the same all those years ago. Even you know I had no intentions of leading a squad of my own. When Team Seven introduced themselves to me I assumed they would just be another team that failed. The last remaining Uchiha living solely to murder his brother and to avenge a smeared family name, the bright yet plain girl in Sakura - distracted by Uchiha but driven by a desire to prove herself.. and then there was Naruto. Over the years I witnessed Naruto fight to his limits and beyond for Sasuke to come back. This would be the same Sasuke that not only tried to kill Naruto himself, but was hell-bent on destroying our village. Naruto saw only the good in Sasuke when nobody else could as he risked his life to save him over and over again. Feelings I now share for my old teammate."

Tsunade turned back to face Kakashi. She studied the face of the young man, seeing clear the defiance in his eyes. "It is your choice as Hokage after all Kakashi. However, you have lived in this village your entire life. You will be its' leader in a matter of days. The people of this nation have not forgotten the destruction this war has wrought. And they will not forget easily."

Kakashi saw this as the moment to take his leave. Bowing softly, he lunged himself out of Tsunade's window and made his way to his house via the rooftops. Avoiding contact with other people was his main priority. He already had enough of the same questions.

' _When is your inauguration_?'

' _What was it like seeing your old teammate again_?'

Forcing every thought out of his head he focused on the warm breeze as it passed through his hair and the sound of his own light footsteps. It wasn't long until he had reached his front door.

Kakashi's apartment was surprisingly small. It consisted of nothing more than a simple bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen with a small living area attached. Kakashi enjoyed his minimalistic dwellings; his multiple missions often kept him away from his living space.

He slowly made his way to the bathroom, replaying the previous conversation over and over in his mind. He closed the door behind him before removing his headband and mask. He extended his hand towards the sink and turned the tap on. He allowed the cool water to pool into his cupped hands before splashing it over his exposed face. As he looked back at his reflection in the mirror he noticed that his left eye was closed. A habit formed after keeping his Sharingan closed for so long. He opened his eye with caution, almost expecting his Sharingan to appear. It didn't. The loss of the Sharingan was the catalyst for Kakashi's reluctance to officially step up as the Hokage. He had no idea how he was meant to protect the village now that he was no longer the 'Copy-nin'. Try as he might, he could not even perform Raikiri anymore. Although he would not admit it to anyone, losing the Sharingan was losing the last piece of Obito he had. Through Obito's last words Kakashi lived with the belief that Obito could see through his eye and Kakashi had hoped that he would have been proud of the ninja he had become. That was all gone now.

But so much had changed. Obito had lived.

Kakashi picked up a towel and dried his face before falling exhausted onto his bed. Thoughts thrashed about his mind like a boat in a storm. Kakashi found himself reminiscing about his time with Team Minato and wondered if Obito would have gone down the same path had he just been a friend to him. It was so obvious to him now that Obito was alone and hurting – just like himself. The difference was Kakashi was always the better ninja and he did have friends. He also had what Obito wanted more than anything: Rin's affection.

"Rin.." he muttered before closing his eyes and begging for sleep to come.


	3. The Missing Ninja

Obito sensed the chakra that enveloped not only himself, but the entire hospital room. He could make out four distinct ninja, out of plain sight. It was almost a compliment that even in his current condition, the higher-ups of the Hidden Leaf still deemed him dangerous enough to require constant ANBU surveillance.

Obito ran his fingers over his stomach - the nurse responsible for his care had removed all of the bandages this morning and replaced them with a large cotton patch front and back. She had remarked at how fast Obito was healing but it still wasn't fast enough for him. He needed to get up and go somewhere – do something! All of his life had been spent training or fighting and being confined to a bed was sending him stir crazy. He had never been so… _sedentary._

Obito had expected to be released that morning. To his displeasure no one had come and seen him yet. He toyed with the possibility that the Hidden Leaf had changed their mind. They were just holding him there until he was ready to be taken to the Blood Prison, however. He wondered what the other ninja in the prison would be in there for.

 _Surely for lesser crimes than myself._

A sudden conversation outside of his door shattered his train of thought. Obito focused on the conversation, eager to know when he would be free.

"Have you located Kakashi yet?" Obito made out the voice to be that of the Fifth Hokage.

"I'm afraid not Lady Fifth. My Rival is elusive, even to me!" replied a voice Obito recognised as belonging to Might Guy, the Hidden Leaf taijutsu master and high ranking Jonin.

"He was meant to be here at the hospital over an hour ago! From our conversation yesterday it seemed apparent that Kakashi was insistent that the safety of Obito be secured, and yet he is not here to accept his release… Where on earth _is_ he?" Tsunade's impatience was obvious.

 _Kakashi petitioned for my release? What?_

"What are we to do with him then? I think it unwise to release him at all, but if he must be allowed to go, surely he is to stay at the hospital until we can locate Kakashi?"

"No. That won't be necessary. Have him escorted to Kakashi's address. Shizune! Go give him his belongings. I won't wait around all day! If Kakashi refuses to be punctual, then I refuse to be late."

Obito heard the shuffling of feet, hurrying towards the door. In his minds' eye, he saw the scowl on the Hokage's visage and sensed the fear of the soul closer to his room than any other.

"Y-yes my lady." Shizune nervously responded, her words barely audible.

Obito propped himself up on his elbow as the door opened. He observed the highly-trained medical ninja and the Fifth's personal assistant, slowly make her way into his room. He watched as she shuffled around to the other side of the bed, avoiding Obito's penetrating glare. He could make out the beads of perspiration on her forehead, somewhat amused that the ninja was unable to hide her fear.

"Are you scared of me?" Obito mocked.

"No." the lady replied, but the tone never matched the intent of the words.

"You should be. You and every other ninja in this village."

Shizune paused briefly, caught off guard by Obito's intimidating presence. He sounded so menacing and aggressive, and she began to wonder why someone as wise as the soon-to-be leader of the village would have anything to do with such a wastrel.

 _The bonds of friendship must run deep… Very deep indeed._

With an air of fake confidence she put a small bag down at the end of the bed and immediately stepped back towards the door.

"You are being discharged today. In that bag you will find the belongings that you arrived with. Please change into your clothing. Once you are ready, you will be escorted to your new address." With that said, Shizune averted her gaze, sighed deeply and hurried out of the room. Her discomfort was palpable.

Obito picked up the bag and shook the contents out onto his bed. He was surprised to find that someone had mended his clothing for him. Attached to his robe was a brand new sleeve and all of the tears had been sewn. He stood up, slid the purple robe over his muscular figure and tied it up at the waist.

He made his way to the door and flung it open. Lady Tsunade was lent against the wall, arms folded. Obito matched her stern gaze.

"Hello Obito." her complete lack of emotion amused him – so different to just a few moments previous.

"Hokage." he replied, with feint courtesy.

"I see that your physical condition has improved dramatically. I am here to personally discharge you from the hospital. I have organised one of our finest ninja to escort you to where you will be staying. You must understand that we cannot take any chances."

Obito had expected an escort, Shizune had told him as such. In fact, he would not even hesitate to believe that he would have ANBU tracking him for the rest of his days in the village. Though with an ability like Kamui at his disposal he could be very hard to track.

"One last thing Obito. The other villages allowed us to spare you on the condition that you are never to leave the village. You would be wise to follow those instructions. For everyone's sake." Tsunade concluded.

Obito made his way to the end of the hall. As he turned he was met with the face of Yamato. How ironic that someone that was once his prisoner was now in control of him.

"Just you then?" Obito questioned.

"Just me." Yamato replied as he began to walk forward.

Though Obito originally expected multiple escorts he understood why Yamato was the only escort present; after all he had witnessed his chakra firsthand and his control over the First Hokages' DNA. Obito himself used Yamato to create an incredible army of Zetsu clones, before the one he referred to as Guruguru, or Spiral Zetsu had used him as a puppet. He had also heard that Yamato was also heavily involved in subduing the Nine Tails before Naruto had control, a link to Hashirama no doubt. He could still feel the ANBU closing in around him. Even so he was a little disappointed that a missing-nin of his renown had one 'public' escort. Clearly this mission had discretion as a focal point.

As they made their way out of the hospital Obito's eyes were inundated by sunlight. As his eyes slowly adjusted, he was met with a sight he never thought he would see again. The town had grown so much since the last time Obito lived within its walls, but at the same time it was just as he remembered; from the shops he frequented, to the eateries he dined at and not forgetting the Ninja Academy itself. As he continued to follow Yamato down the long winding street, he felt the many stares from villagers who unfortunately found themselves within his vicinity. Try as he might, he could not ignore the hurried whispering of villagers who immediately recognised him and warned the villagers around them. Villagers begun to retreat into their shops and homes in fear. Obito could feel the rage build up inside him.

"Calm down Obito, I can feel your anger building but it's not like they don't have a right to feel the way they do. So many of them lost loved ones owing to a war you created! It wasn't that long ago that Pain and the Akatsuki attacked our village, and we have had to rebuild yet again. Many of them have heard rumours that you have been responsible for previous upsets in our village too, you have to understand this won't just disappear." If Yamato had appeared conciliatory, Obito had missed the point entirely.

"I see that there have been many people talking about me. Did any of them care to mention that without me they would all still be stuck in their dream world? Do they know that I have saved their much beloved Kakashi Hatake, not once but _twice_?" Obito raised his voice, hoping the villagers could hear.  
 _  
_Obito realised that Yamato was not going to humour such a bait as that. He focused on the surroundings. He wanted to remember exactly how they got here. He didn't want to have to rely on anyone else. He didn't need anyone.

It wasn't long until they arrived at a grey, modest building. Yamato stopped outside and gestured to Obito.

"Here is Kakashi's apartment. Number four on the third floor. I am sure he will be back to greet you shortly. If you need anything from the Village let us know, and it will be accommodated." Yamato nodded and took his leave.

* * *

Obito made his way up the stairs to the second floor. He was eager to be somewhere less exposed. He needed time to reflect on the events that had unfolded – alone. He noticed two ninja sitting by one of the apartment doors.

"Look! That's Obito Uchiha" one of the ninja said to the other.

"Trust Kakashi to take him in. Now we have someone who went on a murderous rampage and started a war living in our apartment complex. What a wonderful time to be alive." The second ninja spat.

"Well, Obito Uchiha." The first ninja continued as he stood up. "I hope you find our apartment complex to your 'satisfaction'. Though compared to a cave I feel it is definitely an improvement! I would like to say that I hope to see you again, but that would be a lie. The medical ninja were wrong to waste their time and our villages' resources on you!"

The second ninja jumped up and started to follow his brazen friend down the stairs.

"Are you crazy?" he yelled. "Do you seriously want to die?"

Obito listened to their conversation and sighed. These _children_ were simply not worth the time. Turning away, he waited until they were lost in the hustle and bustle of the village. He made his way up to the third level and approached apartment four, examining the handle and unsure whether or not to walk inside. He had no idea what was waiting for him inside and that made him nervous, a feeling he detested. Vulnerability was weakness, and he felt weaker than he ever had. Slowly he pulled on the door handle only to find that it was locked. He slouched against the door and closed his eyes. Adjusting to this way of life was going to be no easy feat. He didn't know if he could do it. As he had listened to the previous ninja talk about him in such a way, he had envisioned all of the interesting ways that he could kill him. Deep down Obito did want to change, but even so some changes would take longer than others. However, he had never let go of that inner child who wanted to become Hokage. He was such a broken man, so truly inept to normality that he just didn't know how. For so long fighting, killing and manipulating others was all he had ever known. Living in a village as a normal person, this would make him his own worst enemy.

Even if Obito could act like a normal ninja, the villagers hated him. There was no way he could get a job to afford somewhere to stay, or even to clothe and feed himself – after all it's not as if he could have become a traditional ninja once more. His feelings were made worse by the fact that he not only had to live with Kakashi, but for the time being at least, would be completely dependent on him for everything. Admittedly, as part of Team Minato they had worked well together when they had to during the War. But the events of Kanabi Bridge and its aftermath meant that teamwork and friendship meant nothing to Obito when he saw Kakashi at the hospital. The sight of his old team mate alone filled him with such hatred. Obito despised Kakashi. He had the life that Obito had dreamed of. What made it even worse was that he had that life because Obito sacrificed his own for him – twice!

"Stupid Kakashi!" Obito growled slamming his fist above him through the door. His eyes widened as he looked up to see his intangible hand resting through the door. No matter how much control Obito had over Kamui, any time he suffered extreme emotions such as pain, anger or hatred it was out of his control. Obito removed his hand from the door and brought it back in front of his face. How could he not have realised that he could just walk through the door. He stood up and faced the door. With a deep breath he made his way into Kakashi's apartment.

Obito was met with a sight that he completely expected. Unlike his own childhood apartment, Kakashi's was completely clean. He walked through the perfectly maintained if seldom used lounge and kitchen and made his way to the bathroom. Hesitantly he observed his reflection in the mirror. It was the first time that he had viewed himself since before the war. His hair had darkened again thanks to the improved chakra flow in his body. His left eye still bruised from the rough removal of his Rinnegan for his original Sharingan; a move by Madara that still confused Obito. Seeing enough of himself for one day, he made his way back to the lounge, sitting cross legged on the couch facing the door. Waiting. Seemingly endlessly.

* * *

The lights from the village illuminated Kakashi's apartment as Obito continued to wait. After what felt like hours his body began to tense as he felt Kakashi's chakra from a distance. He could sense Kakashi slowly make his way inside the building and up the two sets of stairs before finally pausing at his apartment door. Obito knew that Kakashi could sense his chakra inside his apartment. Eventually the door slowly creaked open. Obito's felt his Sharingan spin uncontrollably as he observed Kakashi enter the room.

"Hello Obito!" Kakashi ran his fingers nervously through his hair as he smiled sweetly.

"You're finally here, Friend-Killer Kakashi." Obito sneered.


	4. Jonin vs Genin

Kakashi was stunned by just how much those four words hurt him. That name, although it had not been used to refer to him in years, still haunted him and pained him in ways he didn't disclose to anyone. How was Obito aware of such a moniker, used to refer to Kakashi while he was a new ANBU recruit? A name he was burdened with after the unfortunate, and since proven to be unavoidable death of his teammate.

Kakashi hesitated before closing the door. "No one calls me by that name anymore."

"Oh.." Obito mused. "The Hidden Leaf has always been quick to forget our misdeeds."

"You sacrificed yourself to save me, Obito. Rin sacrificed herself to save the village."

Kakashi folded his arms and lent back against the door. He watched as Obito became increasingly more frustrated by Kakashi's mere presence.

 _Why do I feel so uncomfortable in my own apartment?_

Turning his back, Kakashi made his way towards the bathroom. Even with his back to him, nothing could deter Obito's icy glare as he slunk out of the room, clearly avoiding as much personal contact as possible. As soon as he entered he locked the door behind him, and sighed heavily. He could not cope with being scrutinised by his former teammate. For so many years he had dreamt that Team Minato would be together again. In reality that dream was nothing more than a terrible nightmare - an almost impossible one… But a nightmare nonetheless.

An incredible burst of chakra caught Kakashi off guard. He spun on his heel – immediately on the defensive, and with Kunai knife in hand, instinctively. He was greeted by a familiar spiral as it materialised into Obito's twisted figure.

"Why didn't you let me die, Kakashi of the Sharingan?" The voice was cold, calculating, sinister.

Kakashi's mind was overcome by the memory of his encounter with ' _Madara Uchiha'_ – or should he say Obito? The unfortunate experience took place when Kakashi, along with his fellow colleague and former ANBU operative Tenzo, were given the assignment to guard Naruto on his way to intercept the Raikage, as he made his way to the Five Kage Summit. It was the way that Obito had rolled 'Kakashi of the Sharingan' off his tongue that forced the memory to the forefront of his mind.

 _Why did he let Obito live?_

"You did hear what I just said, didn't you?" Obito sneered.

"You sacrificed yourself for me. You didn't have to, after the way I treated you - but you did. You gave me the gift of the Sharingan. A gift that aided me in becoming a well-respected ninja in our world. You taught me what it meant to be a part of a team – to be a shinobi. But most importantly you taught me that life isn't just about following the rules. I owe everything I am, everything I've accomplished and the role I will undertake as leader of this village to you!" Kakashi's stance altered slightly, displaying the vulnerability he felt within.

"That Obito you hold so dear is gone forever. The shell that stands before you now facilitated the destruction of your dearly beloved village three times over. The tragedy of the Uchiha, the sensei you still mourn, his wife, students and teachers alike – all gone. All orchestrated and conducted by my hand." If Obito was lying for effect, then the lie was sincere. Kakashi appeared troubled, but he stiffened up, appearing focused and resolute.

"I don't believe that Obito, and I know that you don't either. It was you alone that allowed us to pull through and defeat Kaguya. Without you we would have been defeated, and the world as we know it would cease to exist. You selfishly sacrificed yourself again to protect those around you. That's the Obito I know, and the one I hold dear." Obito visibly angered at those words – his countenance was stern, and cracking with every sentence, until all that was left was a half-smile. The kind that terrorised.

"Kakashi, do you remember my heritage? I am an Uchiha – We do not forgive, we do not forget. We hate, and we hate for the sake of hating. As for me, I do not like being made out to be a fool. I aided you to defeat Madara, he deserved retribution for what he did to me – to Rin. In the end I took great delight in finding out that Madara was also a fool, completely and utterly manipulated by Kaguya. I didn't want my dream that I worked so hard for taken away by someone else. So you see, in the end… Everything went according to plan. Everything except living." The last phrase was mournful.

Kakashi sighed and studied Obito. Appearance-wise he was looking at someone his own age, mentally it was like Obito was nothing more than a stubborn child. In a way Kakashi understood Obito wasn't entirely to blame for his misgivings. However reluctant Obito felt about it, Kakashi wanted more than anything to make peace between them. Maybe he was misreading the situation, and Obito felt the same through all the bravado and bluster. Maybe he just needed the proper motivation. If Obito refused to talk about his feelings then Kakashi would just have to take the lead.

Kakashi extended his hand and displayed the Seal of Reconciliation – a traditional way to demonstrate that shinobi are still comrades after a sparring match. He watched as the Uchiha cautiously began to extend his own hand, his confusion clear. Obito smiled. Kakashi reached for a hand and felt his fingers hit his own palm – not the hand he wanted.

 _'Kamui?'_

Surprised by Obito's sudden intangibility Kakashi was left open as Obito struck him with a instantaneous kick. The unexpected attack sent Kakashi spiralling backwards towards the wall. Kakashi grunted, bracing himself as he landed vertically against the wall before propelling himself back towards Obito without a seconds' thought. He flew straight through Obito's body and landed outside the bathroom. He should have known much better than that.

"You lack the Sharingan and have lost access to my abilities Kakashi. There are no attacks that exist that work against Obito Uchiha." The laughter was maniacal, and stung the Hokage-elect to his core. He was far too trusting. And he would change.

Kakashi, ignoring the remark, picked himself up off of the floor. He silently made his way to the front door and left his apartment. He wouldn't show how this exchange affected him, he decided not to give Obito the satisfaction.

* * *

"You've looked better Kakashi. I've never known anyone to be able to crack your defences as well as… Well _me_ before. And that's only because we are eternal rivals!" Guy's jaw was slack as Kakashi hobbled through the door. His tone was mock-serious, he knew Kakashi was hurting in more ways than one.

"Bruised rib. I'll be fine by morning." Kakashi waved him off. "I just need somewhere to sleep for the night." He was in no mood to play along, nor be conciliatory.

"Alarming then, that you choose not your own residence to do so! I knew that it wasn't a good idea to allow him back inside the village. The power of youth had you fighting as comrades but now you are rivals again, and the Hokage only has time for one of those!" Kakashi slowly peered upwards to see the thumb he'd seen a thousand times or more.

"I think he just needs time." Sounding more hopeful than genuine, his head dropped again. Might Guy was a goof, but even he knew when it was time to be serious.

"Kakashi I know you want to believe in your teammate but you need to open your eyes.. Your team is gone, and the teammates you had, they are gone too. "

"When Naruto went to look for Sasuke – I thought the same thing. I watched him repeatedly try and fail to bring Sasuke back to the Hidden Leaf. His determination is something that could never be taught. Never relenting, he continually tried to save Sasuke from himself. He was a missing-nin who was wanted dead by the other villages. An international criminal no less, with a bounty on his head bigger than anyone in the bingo book. Yet Naruto's loyalty to his friend never faltered. I feel that way about Obito." Headstrong and stubborn. Guy had seen this before – in Kakashi's most famous of students. He also knew how pointless it was to interfere.

"Well Kakashi, as your closest friend I trust you, and I respect what you say. You are our leader now, and although I don't particularly like Obito I will accept him in the village at your will. Just know that I am your only rival." The grin returned.

Kakashi nodded, respectfully and graciously as he helped himself to a pot of green tea. Before sitting down opposite Guy he studied a blue wheelchair up against the bright green lounge suite. The war had taken its' toll on those with even the most vitality.

"When is your inauguration?" Guy inquired.

"In a few days. Once I return from my final mission. I am guarding Tobishachimaru on her maiden voyage. The Land of Waves has never sounded so inviting. Leaving the village for a few days might be the break I need from the pressure to be inaugurated as Hokage and Obito too. Everyone is so demanding. I need a break." Guy listened, smiling reassuringly, but his demeanour soon changed.

"I know you don't want to hear this Kakashi but I have overheard a lot of conversations while making my way through the village streets. People are confused. Your face has already been carved into the Hokage Rock and yet Lady Tsunade is still in office. I know your hang-ups all too well my friend. Though we fought many times without your Sharingan and you were still the worthiest of opponents. Sharingan or not you are still Kakashi Hatake, a renowned and respected ninja. A child prodigy. An ANBU legend. And now the Sixth Hokage."

Kakashi picked up his cup of tea and slowly sipped it.

 _Maybe I can still live up to the title of Hokage._


	5. I Am Obito Uchiha

Frustrated, Obito flung his arm across the bathroom counter, scattering numerous ointments and bandages upon the floor. Obito steadied himself against the wall as his Sharingan spun wildly out of his control. He slid down the wall onto the floor panting, and shielded his face with his calloused hands. Obito had hidden behind a mask for so many years, a lifetime it had felt, and without it he felt vulnerable, weakened. He feared that the world could see him - his emotions and his fears. He had no doubt that people would mock him, that he could feel the stares of fear and trepidation. If he had to live in this world he wanted more than anything to hide away from it, and he wanted nothing to do with anyone or anything. The rules of the ninja world often resulted in the needless death of the people you loved. Reality was cruel. Obito had accepted the reality of this world long ago - it was in part why he was willing to sacrifice himself for Kakashi a final time. Death would free him from the torture of living a life hated by millions. Though no matter how much hate he saw in the eyes of others as they looked at him, it could not match the unbridled hate he held for himself.

As his heartbeat began to slow down, he pushed himself up off the floor in one smooth movement. Feeling an aura of calm wash over him once more, he sensed that Kakashi had left the apartment some time ago. He found himself inside Kakashi's bedroom and it was just as immaculate as he had expected it to be. Obito noted the bells once used to test their teamwork by Minato, now hung up on his window – a reminder of a more innocent time. As he continued to examine the organised room, a drawer left slightly ajar caught his eye. He sat on the edge of Kakashi's bed and hesitated before examining the contents. He noticed a photo frame that had been placed face down. Curious, Obito picked the photo up and turned it over in his hands. As soon as he saw the photo it fell through his fingers onto his lap. His countenance was one of pure shock and bewilderment. The frame contained his very own Team Minato squad photo, complete with tape covering _stupid_ Kakashi's face. Obito had no idea why Kakashi had this. He must have entered the Uchiha Compound after the massacre and retrieved it from his old apartment. But what on earth would he do that for? Obito guessed that Kakashi had hidden it in his drawer hastily on arrival – fearful of the Uchiha's reaction should he ever find it. Obito carefully picked the photo up again and examined the happy faces of his sensei, Rin and even himself. Failing to control his emotions he felt his eyes begin to burn. At least Kakashi had left the apartment long before.

* * *

Obito groaned as he covered his eyes from the sunlight which beamed through the bedroom window. As he came to, he noticed the photo was still clutched tightly in his hand. He jumped off the bed, embarrassed to have fallen asleep on his former teammate's bed. He shoved the photo back in to the drawer before closing it and began to smooth the covers on the bed, not wanting Kakashi to know that he had been there. Admittedly, Obito had never been good at household tasks and after many failed attempts he decided to give up. Obito the Uchiha had taken a long time to be good at anything.

He made his way into the lounge room. He was surprised and somewhat confused that he'd anticipated Kakashi to greet him here, despite knowing that he wasn't home. Obito had decided that there was somewhere important he wanted to see today and as such made his way out the front door, down the staircase and onto the village street. He was glad that his early outing had resulted in the majority of the streets remaining mostly unpopulated. He kept his head low as he made his way through the familiar streets. He felt unusually free without the burden of an escort, though he was no fool and knew it was a possibility that he had an ANBU operative on standby within his vicinity. As he made his way past the Third Training Ground the wind picked up, resulting in his unkempt raven hair tousling into his eyes, displeasing him. He ran his fingers through his hair neatening it somewhat and noticed that his destination was just ahead. The familiar stone slab was now in view. He paused as he noticed another figure place flowers at the base. He decided to ignore them as he made his way towards the Memorial Stone.

"Good morning." The stranger initiated conversation.

Obito's eyes continued to run through the list of names carved into the stone. A list of ninjas who had lost their lives out on the field and bodies had never been returned to the village.

"I apologise for being so abrupt. This is a place of mourning after all... Are you looking for any name in particular?" the stranger continued.

"Mine." Obito's eyes finally located the carving of his own name on the bleak grey stone.

"Oh… Not too many people come to look for their own name. I mean, I'm happy for you because... You're alive. That's something to celebrate!" the stranger taken aback and clearly confused by Obito's admission.

Eyebrow raised in earnest, Obito turned his head slightly in the direction of the man. It appeared that he had no idea who Obito was. He didn't know his name, or even feel frightened by his presence. He actually seemed almost happy that Obito was alive, a feat that the fallen shinobi had never thought possible. It seemed that this man was not a ninja but a civilian, giving away the fact that only the ninja of the Hidden Leaf knew of Obito's identity - a decision Obito was sure the future Hokage had played a part in.

"I guess Kakashi won't be here today."

The strangers' interjection stopped Obito's own.

"Were you expecting him?"

Obito shifted his weight to his other leg and focused back on his name, feigning a lack of interest in the response.

"Oh, you don't know? Kakashi visits The Memorial Stone every single morning. In fact the only time I have known him to skip a visit is when he has either been hospitalised or out on a mission."

Obito thought about this new and somewhat personal knowledge. He pondered on why the civilian would impart this to someone he'd never met before but didn't press the issue. Security wasn't an issue for the Hokage he concluded.

"What name does he come here for?" he finally asked.

The stranger rubbed his chin as he thought for a moment. Suddenly he turned and faced Obito.

"If I remember right, it's his old teammate. Kakashi doesn't often talk when he visits. Though over the years I have learnt a little bit about _that ninja_ …" The man trailed off.

"And? What has he told you?" Obito couldn't hide his interest in the topic any longer.

"Well, like I said, I don't know too much about him. I know that he was someone Kakashi held in high esteem and he considered him a valued member of his team. I think he was an Uchiha? Admittedly he wasn't as good of a ninja as Kakashi himself, but that is hardly something to feel ashamed about. He must mean a lot to him – Kakashi doesn't keep many friends. I don't know what else to tell you…" This courteous stranger was divulging so much information, but he looked away, pensive, unsure. He turned back to Obito with a start.

"Oh! He mentioned something about receiving a special gift from him. Something to do with a promotion? I can't remember the details."

Obito turned around and began to walk away. The conversation left him feeling incredibly awkward – he honestly didn't know whether to believe that Kakashi really went and mourned him every single day, the idea seemed almost bizarre. Admittedly he had seen Kakashi at the Stone, and more than once. But that was a long time ago, when he secretly infiltrated the village's security. That had to just be a coincidence – perhaps there were other ninja he paid respects to.

 _Kakashi had considered Obito a friend_? Obito considered the possibility before linking it to a guilty conscious on Kakashi's part. Then again, he did have that photo.

"Hey! One last question! What name were you looking for anyway? I would love to know who defied death! A legend in my midst?"

Obito paused for a moment. Unsure whether to humour the man with a response or not, he smirked.

"Obito. Obito Uchiha" he muttered back, as he continued to make his way towards the village.

* * *

The Kamui dimension was bleak and empty. A dimly-lit infinitesimal space filled with solid rectangular prisms. Obito found it oddly comforting. The only place in the world where he could truly be alone with his thoughts. As he sat against a beam, eyes closed, the words of the stranger flooded his mind.

 _'I know that he was someone Kakashi held in high esteem and he considered him a valued member of his team..'_

As a child Obito had never considered Kakashi a friend. Kakashi had constantly insulted Obito's fighting prowess, intelligence and his sensitivity. Whenever Kakashi was around, Obito felt insecure and nervous. That isn't to say however, that the young Uchiha didn't want the talented son of the Leaf's White Fang as a brother-in-arms. He often wished that Kakashi would treat him with respect, appreciate the effort that he put into training and would see him as an equal.

* * *

As Obito materialised back into Kakashi's apartment he was met with a rather angry voice at the door.

"If you don't open this door Obito. I will have to break it down."

Obito instantly recognised this voice to be that of Yamato. He slowly walked towards the door and cracked it open, peering out at the obviously annoyed ninja.

"Lady Tsunade requested your presence over an hour ago. I am to escort you back to her office." Yamato stated.

"Another escort mission? You get all of the good jobs Yamato." Obito mocked.

"Despite how you feel about this situation, it's a top priority that you are escorted to the Hokage without incident. You are unpredictable and untrustworthy. Hard to control." The disdain was self-evident. Yamato was a noble ninja known for patience – it was missing today.

"Impossible to control." Obito added, the smile as truthful as the statement he tittered.

Obito closed the door behind him and began to follow Yamato. He wondered why he was going back so soon. The mornings visit to the Memorial Stone went without incident and it couldn't have been his time spent in his Kamui Dimension, as Yamato made no reference to the fact. He figured it was easier to wait and see.

Looking up ahead, Obito made out the shape of some sort of floating air-ship. He scoured the skies. Obito had seen many, _many_ wonders throughout his tumultuous lifetime, but without a shadow of a doubt he had never seen anything like _this_. He studied Yamato's face – unfazed, stony-gazed. He didn't particularly want to ask what was an obvious question to someone who already disliked him, so he kept his confusion to himself and continued down the path.

* * *

As they made their way towards Lady Tsunade's office they were met with the sound of her voice, raised and full of concern.

"Stay here." Yamato barked.

Obito stared at him blankly until Yamato turned towards the direction of the noise. He watched as Yamato knocked on the door and disappeared inside. Obito suppressed his chakra and made his way towards the door, curious to see what had the Hokage so on edge.

Obito could barely make out a conversation between what sounded like Guy and Lady Tsunade.

"Kakashi still on the Tobishachimaru … Rising… Kekkei Genkai.."

"Other countries willing to shoot it down… Future Hokage… Blood Prison.. Hidden Leaf shinobi already present.."

Obito moved back from the door. He was unaware that Kakashi was on a mission today. That validated the man's story at the Memorial Stone this morning. He assumed they had to be talking about the strange mid-air ship that Obito had seen on his way to see the Hokage. Obito could not believe that they were seemingly so willing to shoot it down - not with the future Hokage still on board. The thought of the village leader's ability to turn their back on one of their own infuriated him. Instinctively, he had kicked a hole clean through the wall, and into the office of the Hokage. Yamato and Lady Tsunade burst out of her office with Guy trailing behind.

"Obito Uchiha!" Lady Tsunade seethed.

Yamato had already begun repairs to the wall using his Wood Style Jutsu. Obito hardly had time to admire his work before Lady Tsunade captured his attention again.

"Obito Uchiha, I had summoned you here _against my better judgement_ to give you a mission. However, the mindset you're in begs the question whether or not it would be appropriate. Now is not the time for this. You are to go directly home and we will discuss this later."

"I demand to know the current situation at the Blood Prison!" Obito's fury permeated the corridor.

"That is none of your concern. I _demand_ that you make your way back to your residence."

"And Kakashi?" Obito eyed the stone-faced Hokage.

"Doing what he must to protect our village. Now return."

"No." Obito's form began to change into a swirling mass within itself until he disappeared from sight. Tsunade's anger grew to uncontained rage. She stamped her foot, destroying most of the beams of the corridor in the process

"FIND HIM NOW!"

* * *

Obito found himself surrounded by Hidden Leaf shinobi as he materialised outside the Blood Prison. His sudden appearance attracted the attention of the surrounding ninjas who began to back away from him nervously. Obito disregarded them as he looked towards the sky. Above him he could see the rising Tobishachimaru, noting that Kakashi must still be on board.

"Why aren't you in the village?!" Sai shouted from the back of his latest Ink Technique creation. His surprise was even more stunning, the normally emotionless ninja struggling to contain his emotions.

Obito continued to walk towards the shadow of the Tobishachimaru. This was made easier by the mass of Hidden Leaf ninja backing away from him – creating a path. He had no time to formulate a plan, he hadn't the panache for it anyways. As he stood in the shadow directly under the Tobishachimaru he looked up and noticed just how damaged it had become.

Obito felt something tight snake up his legs and bind them. He looked down to see his legs bound by shadows.

 _'How clever.'_

His eyes followed the shadow trail that connected him to Shikamaru. A sly smile crept on Obito's face.

"What do you hope to achieve?" he questioned Shikamaru.

"The safety of the village and Tobishachimaru." Shikamaru replied.

"Then our goal is the same."

"You have an interesting way of showing it – breaking the sizable trust already shown in you."

"Whether you trust me or not is none of my concern. I have a job to do. And you won't get in my way, Nara child." The Uchiha felt renewed, powerful once more.

Obito felt the shadows binding him loosen as he started to transport himself into the ship itself. He materialised inside the dining room only to be met with the shocked face of the Sixth Hokage Candidate.

"Obito?" Kakashi gasped.


	6. The Tobishachimaru

Kakashi was brought back to reality by the searing pain he felt creeping its way up his legs. Kahyo; body guard of Garyo, leader of the group known as the Ryuha Armament Alliance was standing before him. Her Kekkei Genkei: Ice Release had caused Kakashi's legs to slowly freeze - leaving his only defence to be kneading chakra into the affected area. He was extremely vulnerable to any attack.

Kakashi had been able to talk sense into Kahyo, thank goodness. Together they had overthrown Garyo, but now they were at a loss as to how to land the damaged Tobishachimaru. The unexpected arrival of Obito had caused Kahyo to guard herself again: wounding Kakashi in the process, and he had no idea how he was going to talk her down a second time.

"I don't know what you're doing here Obito! You need to watch out for Kahyo's Ice Release. Stay on your guard or you'll begin to freeze!"

"The Hokage is willing to shoot this ship down, killing all on board. I was intrigued to see what Kakashi Hatake would do in his final moments." Obito retorted. Something about the way he mentioned Tsunade rankled with the Hokage-elect – it sounded very condescending.

Kakashi found himself sensing Kahyo's unease with Obito's sudden appearance. He watched as she studied him, time slowing down as she attempted to pinpoint a moment where Obito would let his guard down. Obito met her gaze and smirked – Kakashi's warning an unnecessary luxury.

"Are you an enemy of mine?" It was Kahyo who broke the silence, mock courage in tow.

Kakashi watched as Obito began to survey the room. He took notice of his Sharingan eyes darting around the remnants of the room, examining the broken furniture, chandelier and the numerous hostages as well as corpses of ninja who fought previously. He had made his way towards the other side of the room and now stood behind Kahyo, her gaze fixed on him. His Sharingan spun wildly as a large shuriken materialised in his hand.

"Maybe." Obito's reply was coarse, readying the shuriken in his hand.

"Kahyo look out!" Kakashi yelled.

The wall of ice formed instinctively, as she turned as the shuriken shattered the first layer, resulting in shards of sharp ice raining down on the ninja. Obito made his way towards Kahyo, her guard up once more. He bent down and picked up his shuriken, sending it back to his personal dimension. He slowly made his way over to the dining table, picked up an upturned chair and sat down. Kahyo regarded him suspiciously, her eyebrows furrowed.

Kakashi frowned at his old teammate before noticing that he no longer had to knead chakra. Kahyo had released him from her Kekkei Genkei. He met her gaze as she nodded at him, a sign that they were on the same team. A large explosion shook the Tobishachimaru, as the helium sack suddenly caught fire, resulting in the ships' rapid descent.

"We need to get rest of the hostages off of the Tobishachimaru." Kakashi steadied himself, took a deep breath and began to work.

"I have a plan. I can utilise my Ice Release to guide the Tobishachimaru towards the ground, soften the landing maybe? However…" There was a clear pause.

"What are you worried about Kahyo?" Kakashi questioned, the urgency notwithstanding.

"There isn't enough moisture in the air for me to create that amount of ice." Kahyo sighed, despondent.

Kakashi turned to see Obito now sitting cross legged on the floor, head resting on the chair. Kakashi sighed. Sometimes the current Obito and the one he lost were eerily similar – both stupid, too carefree. He could only imagine what had possessed Obito to come here in the first place. A half-chuckle escaped him as he hoped that it wasn't to witness his possible death.  
Regardless of Obito's _rude_ interruption and obvious reluctance to help, Kakashi felt somewhat confident in himself. He _was_ the future Hokage after all.

"I have an idea."

Kakashi walked towards the open door of the falling Tobishachimaru and soon felt Obito's ominous presence behind him.

"What do you plan to do Kakashi Hatake?" Obito's tone was inquisitorial as he recklessly lent against the side of the open door.

"Kakashi is fine, Obito." Kakashi found it odd that Obito stuck to formalities after all of this time. He questioned himself why in such a time of crisis he found the use of his surname so irksome.

He considered whether or not to inform Obito of his plan. He wasn't even sure that the plan would succeed, and he couldn't imagine anything worse than failing miserably in front of Obito. Kakashi decided there was no such time for petty feelings. It was in the mission's best interest for everyone to be included after all.

The wind of jet streams howled around them both.

"As you know without the Sharingan I am unable to perform Chidori anymore. However, I have been working on a new jutsu to replace it with. That said it's a bit of a long shot - I'm not sure how successful it's going to be!" He shouted, finding his voice quietened by the noise of whirling air surrounding the cabin.

"Hmm, and you're hoping that this new jutsu will somehow create enough moisture for your new teammate to succeed?" There was the condescension once more: it irritated the calm Kakashi to no end.

"Yes." Abrupt, Kakashi wasn't about to play along with Obito's little game.

The Tobishachimaru groaned and creaked, as the fire spread to the cockpit. Kakashi grasped the doorway as they continued to nosedive. He was already beginning to feel lightheaded due to the sudden drop in altitude and increase in speed and worried that a second drop could cause not only him, but the other passengers on board to pass out. He managed to make his way back towards Kahyo and the remaining terrified hostages, stumbling and holding onto the walls as much as possible.

Kahyo screamed as she was tossed violently onto the floor as the ships' propeller caught fire. Kakashi steadied himself and noted that the ship was falling fast. They were running out of time.

"Kahyo! Do it. Do it now!" Kakashi ran to the door of the Tobishachimaru and jumped out.

"Kakashi what the hell are you doing?" Obito yelled, shocked and still aboard the sinking vessel.

Kakashi closed his eyes as he plummeted towards the earth. With a deep breath he performed the hand signs for his new jutsu – purple electricity, before passing out due to a mixture of exhaustion and lack of oxygen.

* * *

Kakashi awoke in the bleak yet familiar Kamui dimension. It had been some time since he'd been there but the sights and smells remained the same. As he slowly lifted himself up he could make out Obito's figure sat on a prism in the distance.

"Do you have a death wish?" Obito growled.

"My life is not as important as all of the lives aboard the Tobishachimaru."

In an instant Obito had vacated his seat and was stood before Kakashi. He grabbed Kakashi by the front of his worn flak jacket, bringing his face up towards Obito's. Kakashi could feel the rage building, unsettling him.

"Well, why didn't you tell me that before? You could have saved me the hassle of maintaining your wretched existence." The fact Obito said it so calmly upset Kakashi – was he really that worthless to him? No… It wasn't that simple. Perhaps the opposite, perhaps Obito actually cared – maybe he cared too much in fact.

Kakashi decided that he would let Obito win this one – just once.

"Thank you, Obito." He smiled – only visible in his eyes and the movement of his lips within the face mask he always wore.

Obito's eyes widened as his grip loosened around Kakashi's jacket. Kakashi stepped backwards, rubbing his neck and repeated himself.

"Thank you Obito, for everything."

The world around Kakashi started to spin. Kakashi closed his eyes as the Kamui dimension swirled into nothingness around him.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, are you hurt?" Sakura immediately worked chakra into his body. Kakashi was possibly most impressed by the growth in Sakura, of all of his former students – who had shown herself worthy of the inheritance bestowed upon her as a student of the legendary Sannin Tsunade. Her personal growth was something he took pride in.

"I'm fine, thank you Sakura." Kakashi brushed himself off and got to his feet.

He surveyed the area they'd landed in, the destroyed airship quickly catching his eye. He pushed through a mix of shinobi from every village – he assumed on orders from their own Kages to prevent the Tobishachimaru from flying over their borders. He noticed that Kahyo was now imprisoned by Hidden Leaf ninja, led by Tsunade at the front. He stood a few metres behind as he observed the situation.

"Your actions bring shame to the Hidden Leaf. The Armament Alliance has worked to discredit us and you want to be freed? Not a chance. You'll spend your life in the Blood Prison!" Kahyo was visibly dejected, and it seemed Tsunade had no sympathy for what had happened and no desire to learn either.

Kakashi knew that he had to say something. Only a few witnessed what happened in the ship. He had always believed in redemption and as he stood in the shadows of the Blood Prison an idea came to him that he believed even Tsunade would agree to.

"Lady Tsunade if I may, Kahyo is the reason that we are all standing here alive. Her actions, are the reason that the Hidden Leaf does not have to deal with the fallout of the Tobishachimaru entering the other village's land. It was her quick thinking that landed the ship itself."

"Be that as it may, do you have another plan for her?" The Fifth showed her displeasure to the soon-to-be Sixth. At first it was Obito, now another known felon? Kakashi seemed to have a soft spot.

"Her Kekkei Genkei is useful. It slowly freezes her opponent to death unless they constantly knead chakra into the affected area, meaning they aren't able to use their own jutsu. We _have_ needed a replacement warden at the Blood Prison…"

Tsunade's ears prickled.

"I believe that she is more than qualified to replace Mui. Tailor-made, almost."

"Well! Who am I to act against the Hokage?" Tsunade's frown broke into a smirk, and she chose her words very carefully.

"I assume that as our 'leader' is calling the shots around here; he's ready to be inaugurated at least?" The nod from Kakashi was curt.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade told me that you disobeyed her direct orders by leaving the village today, Obito."

Kakashi was awkwardly perched at the far end of his couch. Across the room Obito sat – arms crossed, face scowled. Kakashi had hoped that the events of the day would have rekindled a semblance of Team Minato; or at the very least Obito would become a tolerable houseguest. Kakashi wondered if he would spend the rest of his days in the apartment in some sort of awkward silence. This wasn't the lifestyle he'd envisioned by allowing him to live there.

"I hardly think that matters? Tomorrow you will become the Sixth Hokage." Obito lent back against the chair and closed his eyes.

"Irrelevant. You should show some respect! I'm not the Hokage yet…" Kakashi trailed off.

Tomorrow Kakashi was scheduled to undertake the Kage Inauguration Ceremony. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but the thought terrified him. It was enough to keep him up at night. He still wasn't sure if he was the right choice for Hokage, but the councillors of the Leaf had ordained him as far past as the death of Danzo. He was fortunate that times had changed; the peace that existed within the five villages looked sustainable and lasting.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi realised that he had been staring through Obito the whole time. He was amazed that Obito had not threatened his life for such an action. Maybe he was softening up after all.

"Kakashi, why did you save that woman?" Obito continued.

"Kahyo?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Obito's nod was barely a mark of acknowledgment, more passive than anything else.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, and especially those who save lives. I owe Kahyo, I would be dead if it wasn't for her."

"Not true." Obito dismissed.

For a moment Kakashi thought he saw what he could only explain as pain spread across Obito's emotionless mask of a face. He bit his lip as he struggled to think of a reply that wouldn't anger him further. Kakashi envisioned a conversation with his old teammate was much like walking on a mine-field while blindfolded. He ran his fingers through his hair as he struggled for something appropriate to say. To Kakashi's surprise it was Obito that continued the conversation.

"You will be Hokage tomorrow." Obito broke the deadlock with intent.

"It seems that way." Kakashi sighed.

Kakashi could feel Obito's scowl baring into him. It was only natural, Obito's childhood dream was to become Hokage and here Kakashi was, Hokage tomorrow and unenthused by the prospect. Something about that prospect upset Kakashi – after Obito's repeated attempts to destroy the Hidden Leaf, clearly he'd never let go of his dream, emotionally at least.

"Someone is coming." Obito stated blankly.

Kakashi silently thanked whoever was about to come to the door for ending such an awkward conversation. He jumped to his feet and swung the door open before the visitor had time to knock, catching his visitor by surprise.

"Err, hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto lowered his fist from the doorway.

"Oh, it's you Naruto." Kakashi said backing away from the entrance. He never saw Naruto as much as he would have liked, so the visit was pleasant.

"It sure is! Kakashi-sensei I can't believe that you went on such a super cool mission. You got to fly in the, what was it? The Tobishichi? Y'know that floating thing. Why couldn't I go on that mission? You know I could have helped you out!" Naruto looked visibly hurt.

"It was a top secret mission Naruto." He tousled his student's blonde hair reassuringly. Even after everything they'd been through, there still existed the boy that graduated bottom of his class and saw everything through naïve eyes.  
"Then how come everyone else was there to help?" Naruto argued. Internally Kakashi smiled, realising that just from that sentence alone, Naruto's growth was evident. Self-awareness comes with time after all.

Kakashi didn't have the answer to that question. Once he was on the airship, it was difficult to communicate with the Hidden Leaf – even with Ino's brilliance with telepathy. He was not surprised to see that the Hidden Leaf had sent reinforcements to help out with, not only the hostages but the possible breakdown of the new-found alliances with the other ninja villages. At the end of the day Naruto was still the Hidden Leaf's biggest asset and not someone they wanted to risk recklessly.

Kakashi felt Naruto push his hand away as he walked into the apartment. He watched as Naruto threw himself onto the couch he had only been sitting on moments before.

"Oh, hi Obito-sensei!" Naruto regressed to his inner child once more, and had only just noticed the Uchiha's somber presence.

"Obito-sensei?" Obito questioned.

"Yeah! I've been lucky to have so many great teachers, with Pervy Sage and Kakashi-sensei… I thought maybe you could teach me some cool new jutsu. I wanna teleport too! Oh and especially how to control this new arm of mine." Naruto gestured towards his surrogate arm.

Kakashi watched the strange interaction between Naruto and Obito. He had never met someone as forgiving as Naruto. Naruto knew that Obito had killed his parents and was the sole reason he was a Jinchuriki, yet he was still here wanting to build a relationship with him.

Obito was completely mystified by the whole scenario, his face showing confusion and trepidation. He still didn't really know how to communicate with Naruto – they'd had such similar lives – but the divergence in their lives' paths resulted in very different outcomes. But this was a second chance. And even though Kamui required a Sharingan eye, he knew better than to be so confronting about that without any real point. Eventually he muttered something that resembled a positive response. It was enough for Naruto.

"YES! Thank you Obito-sensei! I can't wait to start training!" Naruto threw his fist into the air.

"What brings you to my apartment Naruto?" Kakashi questioned his student, bringing him back to reality.

"Well Kakashi-sensei, I was left out of the mission earlier today, but I am sure as hell not going to be left out of the celebrations! Everyone is coming out to celebrate the Hidden Leaf's victory. And I'm here to pick you up!" Even if the enthusiasm was infectious to most, Kakashi refused to bite.

"That won't be necessary, I need my rest for tomorrow." Kakashi smiled, waving him off half-heartedly.

"Oh man, Bushier Brows-sensei said you wouldn't come out." Naruto pouted.

"Why not go Kakashi?"

Naruto and Kakashi both turned to Obito in surprise at his suggestion.

"See Kakashi-sensei! Even Obito-sensei says that you should come celebrate with us!" Naruto started to pull at Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi's eyes flashed, and then narrowed. He'd stumbled upon the perfect solution to this conundrum.

"Have it your way then Naruto. I will go but only on one condition." Kakashi raised his finger on one hand to prove the point.

"Sure! Anything! What is it?" Naruto was already excited.

"I will go if Obito goes." Kakashi felt smug. Obito was completely nonplussed by the whole thing.

"Fine." Obito waved him off.

Kakashi spun around to face Obito who met his gaze with a sly smile. He would never have expected that response from him. The only reply Kakashi had for Obito was not fit to be spoken in front of his student. If there was nothing nice to say, perhaps it was prudent that he said nothing.

"Let's go then!" Naruto was already out of the door, in to the chilled night air.

* * *

To Kakashi's surprise he had found the evening enjoyable. He had even kept his well-loved copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise' safely tucked inside his jacket. He found that the hardest part of the night was feigning indifference to the night itself. He wouldn't want to be asked out more often if someone saw him happy to be there, so he maintained an air of indignity for the occasion. He did admit that it was nice to be surrounded by friends and student alike without the worry of a battle. Despite a well cultivated image of being a loner, Kakashi liked to be around people, especially those who had opened up to him and accepted him. He believed that probably had more to do with Obito than anyone else.

Once an obscene amount of sake was thrown in; the night got even better. From embarrassing childhood stories, to tales of their greatest accomplishments during missions, every person there had a story to tell.

"Here! Another sake for the new Hokage!" Tsunade smashed the glass down in front of Kakashi, spilling most of its contents. Tsunade's glee at being freed from the burden of leadership was there for everyone to see.

"Thanks Tsunade" Kakashi replied politely.

The event continued on in the same manner. Every time Kakashi finished a drink someone else would acknowledge his Hokage position and refill his sake. Kakashi was just glad that no one seemed bothered that he had brought Obito along with him. When they had arrived Sakura and Ino had already pushed multiple tables together for the group. Upon seeing this Obito excused himself and sat at a table in the corner. Kakashi felt a pang of guilt as he saw him alone out the corner of his eye. It seemed like after all of this time nothing had changed and he was still on his own. Time would heal old wounds with the village, but not enough time had passed just yet.

Kakashi felt Sakura nudge him in the ribs.

"It'll get easier." She smiled gesturing in the direction of Obito's table.

As Kakashi went to reply he was engulfed in a drunken embrace from a rather intoxicated Tsunade.

"Another round for tomorrow's Hokage" she slurred.

* * *

It wasn't until the night was over that Kakashi realised just how much sake he had consumed. He had waited until everyone had left the bar to leave himself. As he went to stand up, he felt his knees begin to give way. He steadied himself on the table and once he felt confident he walked outside. He hoped the fresh, night air might sober him somewhat. It didn't.

He closed his eyes as he lent against the front of the bar. It was late. The village was bare, the last of his friends had long gone home. This was his favourite time of day. He could be alone with his own thoughts; and he had many of those. His mind drifted to Obito. OBITO. Where was he? He didn't have to wait for long to find out.

"Are you alright Kakashi?"

Kakashi opened his eyes and was shocked to be met with two Obito's staring back at him. He furiously blinked until his eyes were back in focus. He pushed himself off of the wall and walked towards the direction of his apartment. He could feel Obito's curious stare as he followed, lagging behind him.

"People are going to start calling you 'Kakashi of the Sake'. The Leaf has already been represented by one drunken Hokage, does it need another one quite so soon?" Obito muttered sardonically.

A smile crept onto Kakashi's hidden face. He would have never found such a joke funny if he wasn't so drunk. Regardless of whether Obito was being condescending or not, Kakashi was happy that they were interacting. He slowed his pace down so that Obito could catch up with him.

"You didn't have a drink all night then, Obito?" Kakashi's face was full of a ridiculous frown.

"I've never tried it. I prefer not to dull my senses." Obito answered truthfully.

"Oh.." Kakashi said surprised by his honesty.

The pair continued to make their way through the dimly lit streets using the moon to light their path. The silence was amplified by the fact that there was no background noise. He could feel Obito stare at him as they walked and was glad when they walked past a stray cat, meandering on a nearby fence. It took his mind off his current situation as he focused on the cat instead. He wondered what it was doing up so late at night, did it not have a family to go home to? Kakashi was sure if he had a family to go home to, he wouldn't be out this late. He procrastinated on the life of this random street animal as long as possible, until he could avoid Obito's gaze no longer. There was no one who could make Kakashi feel as uncomfortable as Obito could. In his current drunken state he felt embarrassed by the unwarranted attention.

"What?" Kakashi groaned.

"I have something to ask you, Kakashi." A devious smirk lit the normally dulled countenance.

Kakashi could just make out his apartment up ahead. The building was illuminated by a lone street light. Kakashi decided that he would rather not have to deal with Obito's serious sounding question so late at night. He opened the building door and headed inside. As he made his way up the first step he realised that Obito had stopped following him. Reluctantly, he turned around to see that Obito had stopped at the entrance to the complex. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he walked back towards Obito - he had always been stubborn and Kakashi was sure he wouldn't get any sleep until Obito had asked him the question anyway.

"I went to the Memorial Stone this morning..." Obito began.

"Oh, I see." Kakashi yawned as he steadied himself on the doorway. Immediately he was concerned as to the direction of this conversation.

"I wanted to go to see my own name. To try to remember the person that I once was. When I was there I met someone… They didn't tell me their name but they did tell me that you went there every day."

"Not every day." Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

"Hospital stays and missions don't count stupid Kakashi!" Obito teased poking him in the chest. The jab had some intent in it mind.

"It's normal to grieve people you've lost." Kakashi said matter-of-factly.

"He said that you went to the Memorial Stone daily to remember an old teammate of yours. One that gave you an important gift..." Obito continued.

Kakashi knew this was coming. He'd never expected to have to explain his grief process to anyone let alone the person he was grieving for, and wasn't prepared to answer. Kakashi frowned as Obito walked up beside him, his chakra brushing against his bare skin. Kakashi turned to walk up the stairs but was prevented by Obito grabbing his arm pulling him back.

"It's true then." Obito pressed.

"Not now Obito. I have one of the most important days of my life tomorrow and I really need to go to bed." Kakashi tried to pull away.

Obito lent in and examined Kakashi's face. It wasn't often he got to relish in the open annoyance of his old teammate. It was even better than his mask was doing little to shield his embarrassment.  
Kakashi's head was spinning. He closed his eyes to break away from Obito's smug gaze. He blamed his current state on the tiring events of the day, the medicinal herbs, the copious amounts of sake, his fear of tomorrow's ceremony and now his unwilling closeness to Obito. As he opened his eyes he looked at Obito, whose hard features had begun to soften with actual concern, or at least had appeared to.

"Are you sure you're alright Kakashi?"

Kakashi wondered why Obito was being so nice to him all of a sudden. It was quite possible that he was imagining it due to the sake, or maybe Obito did truly want to reconcile their friendship. Whatever the reason, Kakashi liked it. He _really_ liked it. It was almost as if he could close his eyes and live in his fantasy world where all of the awful events that took place throughout his life didn't happen. Kakashi chuckled as he realised the irony of his fantasy would not be lost on Obito.

Kakashi watched as Obito shrugged and made his way up the stairs towards his apartment. He sat down on the cool path and looked up at the stars. Everything in his life was about to change. His head was a mess. He didn't know how to feel about anything or anyone.  
After what felt like hours he stood up, brushed himself off and walked to his apartment entrance.

 _Obito had to be asleep by now._


	7. The Inauguration

Obito let out an exasperated groan, as his scarred hand failed to block out the sunlight filtering in through the open window. His attempts to avoid the piercing light were fruitless, and accepting defeat he slowly pushed himself upright into a sitting position. The rigid couch he had been using as a makeshift bed had done his recovering body no justice - his normally limber body felt stiff and uncomfortable. He rested his head against the couch as he stretched his arms out above him, cracking his knuckles in the process. Obito had fallen asleep before Kakashi made his way into the apartment last night and he couldn't sense him inside this morning either. Obito had expected that Kakashi would leave early today, and the lack of his presence around him was satisfying. It was his inauguration as the Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village after all, a thought that still caused Obito some resentment and ill-feeling towards his old teammate. Obito knew that everyone in the village would be attending ' _such an auspicious occasion',_ however in his current mindset, he felt little desire to do so himself. He could quite happily let the whole day pass him by, if it meant he had no interactions with the villagers that bored him and irritated him in equal measure. As for the event itself, Obito knew Kakashi chose only to become Hokage through obligation and a sense of duty – the very notion of such an idea, which would have appealed to his better sensibilities as a child, caused him nothing but nausea now. He would be leader of a village, whose elders had been willing to leave him to die just twenty-four hours ago. Obito sighed audibly. There was one benefit to his attendance though, he mused; being able to witness personally, the calm and collected Kakashi Hatake, completely out of his comfort zone.

He made his way into the bathroom and noticed that the shower floor was still wet. Kakashi must have only recently left the apartment. His attention turned to a neatly folded pile of clothes on the side of the bath with a note attached to them.

' _Obito,  
These are new clothes. They should fit comfortably, however I was not sure of your exact sizing. Next time come into the shop._'

He picked up the first item off the pile. Loose fitting black pants. He tossed them carelessly back over the side of the bath and picked up the other item - a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha crest sewn onto the back. A benefit to both himself and Sasuke Uchiha living in the village was that the tailors had begun to create clothing with the Uchiha crest on it once more – the stigma that had been associated with the logo had been somewhat lifted with the families' redemption. Still, Obito chucked the shirt back with the pants, hardly paying it any attention. He had no doubt that Kakashi was responsible for the clothing and it frustrated him that he had to rely on other people for the basic necessities. Depending on others wasn't in his heavily modified DNA. Obito thought of himself as a survivor, strong and self-sufficient and here Kakashi was buying him an outfit to wear. He despised feeling so weakened. Having clothes retrieved for him was borderline insulting.

Obito's thoughts began to drift back to how unusual Kakashi had acted the night before. Even with his face covered by his signature mask, it was obvious that he'd managed to get under the Hokage-elect's skin. At the beginning of the night Obito hadn't given much thought into Kakashi mourning the loss of his teammates, he had just wanted to rile up his old normally emotionless teammate. It was only when Kakashi expressed embarrassment that Obito really began to be intrigued, and by his own admission, a little fascinated by the situation. Obito had always been treated like he was worthless by Kakashi and after a while he had begun to feel that way himself. The only reason Obito could come up with as to why Kakashi had mourned his death was with the bestowing of the gift of the Sharingan.

Obito scoured his face and body. Living as a missing-nin for many years had impacted heavily upon his way of life and habits. Once he had washed and dried himself he dressed in his new garments. Despite the lack of measurements, they were a comfortable fit. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror for a brief moment, roughly fashioned his hair into a basic style and made his way out of the apartment.

* * *

Much to Obito's disdain, the town was brimming and bustling with excited villagers ready for the Hokage Inauguration Ceremony. Children were running in and out of the crowds yelling excitedly, shopkeepers were selling Hidden Leaf flags, banners and other novelties and many villagers continued to flood the streets as they made their way towards the Ninja Academy. Instinctively Obito reached up and covered his face with his hands. It was times like this that he wished he still had his mask in his possession. He had spent so many years pretending to be someone else that it had become natural, and he felt naked without it. He had found it hard to leave his 'Madara' persona behind, even now.

When he could wait no longer he stepped out into the crowd and immediately felt the unease of some of the villagers on the street – a perception that something, or perhaps someone out of place was in their midst. The village leaders had done their best to keep his identity a secret but it was only a matter of time before people started talking. Obito took a deep breath as a palpable anger washed over his body, upon hearing the muffled whispers about himself. The villagers had begun to move away from him, leaving a very visible space between the crowd and himself. How he would give anything to live in the Kamui dimension, away from the derision and scorn. He clenched his fists in an attempt to stop them from shaking and closed his eyes trying to focus on something else – anything else. His nails dug into his palms. The Uchiha that had almost brought the ninja world to its knees not one month before would have slaughtered these people in a heartbeat. The Uchiha standing before them now, still struggled to see why that would be such a bad idea. Vulnerable as he was, he still carried immense strength and abilities.

"Obito..?"

Obito opened his eyes to see Sakura Haruno standing in front of him, concerned. He furrowed his brow, and watched her with interest as she turned around to face the villagers, anger flashing in her eyes. Slowly she made a fist which was enough for the villagers to scurry on their way. Sakura was rather strong – after all, and not to mention well-respected.

"Obito..." Sakura hesitated before continuing. "I apologise, but it's going to take some time. I am sure that the villagers will come around... Eventually. You have the Sixth Hokage and Naruto on your side after all.. You're lucky to have the support of maybe the two most important members of the Hidden Leaf."

Obito scoffed, the derision all too apparent. "You call my existence lucky? Should I believe myself fortunate, as you _proclaim_? I'm an orphan!" he hissed.  
"The only one who cared for me is dead. Half of my body was excruciatingly crushed resulting in the shambles of a body you see before you. I gave my Sharingan eye – an eye with powers far beyond any living ninja - away to someone who ultimately used it against me. I was manipulated by Madara Uchiha into committing crimes you couldn't even imagine and you know what the worst part is – I enjoyed them. I'm back in the Hidden Leaf, a village I sought to destroy on so many occasions, as its most infamous prisoner. Please, tell me again how I am lucky?" The tone was sarcastic, biting.

The Sakura that had ridden on the coattails of her more talented teammates had died a long time ago. This was a confident young woman, with comparable powers of her own, and her refusal to be intimidated was to her credit.

"You're wrong about one thing. Kakashi-sensei cares for you. You are beyond stupid if you can't see that. Look at where you are, look at what you're wearing, where you're living." Sakura made a fist and punched the palm of her opposite hand.

Obito found Sakura annoying, especially as he knew that she was right. It was apparent that his teammate still cared enough to keep him alive. He nodded in her direction in appeasement and continued to make his way through the bustling village towards the Ninja Academy. The area in the front of the building was already filled with villagers eager to catch a glimpse of Kakashi dressed as the Hokage for the first time. He rolled his eyes as he heard them chant Kakashi's name. There was no chance of Obito getting a decent spot on the ground so he climbed up onto the roof of a nearby building and sat on the ledge. He swung his legs over the edge and leant backwards waiting for the ceremony to begin.

* * *

It wasn't long until Tsunade caught his eye on the balcony of the Academy. He propped himself up as she began to address the crowd. Fortunately she was too far away for him to hear her. He had no interest in the formalities of the Hidden Leaf after all. He hadn't seen a Hokage ceremony since his deceased sensei Minato Namikaze, the Fourth, was inaugurated many years ago. Obito's apathy continued unabated, as the Fifth's speech carried on for what seemed like an eternity.

 _How… boring._

The crowd cheering rose to a crescendo, signalling to Obito that Tsunade was finished and it was time for the inauguration proceedings to commence. His Sharingan allowed him to clearly see the events from a distance. Tsunade beckoned towards the door and slowly Kakashi made his way out and stood beside her. Although expected, Kakashi's appearance caused Obito to feel nervous – catching him off guard. The feelings were uncomfortable – not entirely unpleasant, but foreign to him. The experience was unnerving. To Obito's dismay, Kakashi looked composed – something Obito was sure he was not. Tsunade presented him with the signature Hokage hat, which he graciously accepted to the cheer of the crowd. Kakashi scanned the crowd as he made his acceptance speech. Obito could only imagine what petty, trivial things he was telling them but the cheering crowd soaked up every single word of it. Obito shook his head in mock disbelief and stood up. Suddenly he felt Kakashi's gaze looking directly at him. His sudden movement must have drawn Kakashi to his whereabouts. The crowd followed their Hokage's gaze which was now firmly fixed on Obito. Without a second thought, and almost entirely on instinct he activated his Sharingan and retreated to his safe, personal dimension.

* * *

Obito knew it was late as he materialised before the Memorial Stone. His senses were immediately dulled by the falling rain as he arrived. He had no idea how long he had stayed in his Kamui dimension for, but however long it was didn't feel like it was long enough. He had toyed with the idea of staying there indefinitely, a feat possible due to his Zetsu surrogate body ridding him of the need to eat and sustain himself physically. Eventually he had decided that it would be in the best interest of Kakashi for him to come back. The villain disappearing on his first day as Hokage would surely not be a good start to the role, and although he barely showed him any respect in public, in private he didn't despise him as much as he let on. Obito stood at the stone and wondered how many names were engraved into it because of him. He had done so many horrible things throughout his adult life and he had no idea how to get past it, how to function as a normal person. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to. Remorse was something he was unaccustomed to.

"I knew I would find you here."

Obito could think of nothing worse than turning around and facing the newly appointed Hokage. He didn't want to stomach seeing him in his newly acquired robes looking happy with himself. Bitterness welled within.

"Obito?" Kakashi seemed concerned.

"Yes, my dear Hokage?" Obito spat.

"I was worried about you Obito. Sakura told me about your interaction with the villagers this morning and then you suddenly disappeared during the Inauguration ceremony. As soon as I could finalise everything I went to the apartment and you weren't there. I figured I would try here next.."

Obito bit his tongue. He wasn't one for emotional talk and the Kakashi he knew wasn't either. Sarcasm was Obito's safety net and he knew how to use it well.

"Well Hokage. I didn't cause an incident so your precious village is safe for another day."

"Obito look at me!"

Obito reluctantly turned around. His eyebrow immediately rose as he took in Kakashi's miserable appearance. His new Hokage cloak soaked and clinging to his muscular figure, his silver hair damp and stuck to his forehead and his eyes full of concern. He looked vulnerable something Obito was surprised to see. There was no attempt to hide behind bravado or pretense – Kakashi was full of worry for his comrade on multiple levels.

"I don't understand." Obito shook his head. "What are you trying to do Kakashi?"

Obito watched as Kakashi let out an inaudible sigh. Obito, unimpressed with his lack of response turned his back on the drenched Hokage as he continued to torture himself by looking for recognisable names on the Memorial Stone. He tried to ignore Kakashi's chakra as it surrounded him. He didn't like how it made him feel. He didn't want to be comfortable in the presence of someone else. It just led to pain when you eventually lost them. He knew that pain only too well, over and over and over again.

"Obito.."

Kakashi's voice was unnervingly clear. Obito had never heard it that way. Confused he turned around and was met with Kakashi's face directly in front of his. His mask pushed down around his neck. The shock of seeing his face bare for the first time was instantaneously replaced as Kakashi's lips forcefully met his own. Obito's eyes widened and he instinctively stepped a foot back against the stone which caused Kakashi to recoil full of embarrassment. The action took both men aback.

"I'm sorry Obito." Kakashi murmured as he turned away.

Obito felt like his heart was about to burst through his chest. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He ran a finger over his lips, the sensation tingling through them. No one had ever kissed him before. He found it… pleasant. The only person Obito had even fantasised about was Rin many years ago, and ever since he had no time to think about anyone. He studied Kakashi. He would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't think about Kakashi throughout the years. He always thought it was because they were linked due to the Sharingan. He had the opportunity numerous times to kill Kakashi and he could never do it, even allowing Kakashi to have the killing blow in their last battle. Ultimately that led to the seal breaking and him becoming the Ten Tails Jinchuriki, but had it been any other situation he knew the outcome would be the same. When Obito was young he admired Kakashi for his fighting skills, intelligence and popularity with their classmates – especially Rin. Obito on the other hand could think of nothing that Kakashi would admire about him.

"Kakashi?" Obito questioned.

When Kakashi failed to respond, Obito angrily walked up to him and spun him around so that they were face to face.

"What? What was that? Why Kakashi?" Obito questioned.

"I don't know Obito. I'm sorry.."

"Idiot. I am not asking you to apologise. I am asking why you – the Sixth Hokage just… _kissed_ me. Obito Uchiha. You know, the murderer?"

"I didn't kiss Obito Uchiha the murderer. I kissed Obito Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf." Kakashi coolly replied, feigning confidence that both men saw through.

Obito felt his expression soften as Kakashi uttered those words. No matter what the villagers thought of him, no matter what he thought of himself, Kakashi saw something in him. For the first time in his life, Obito felt wanted by somebody else. He had always promised himself that he would never get close to anyone. It would only hurt him later on. This moment with Kakashi had felt too good and Obito selfishly wanted to keep feeling this way.

"Kakashi you idiot! I'm a murderer.." he stated.

"Every ninja in the Hidden Leaf has killed people before." Kakashi calmly replied.

"Killing is one thing, cold blooded murder is another thing entirely and we both know that. What if I kill someone else? Someone you love?"

"I won't let you."

Obito nervously reached out and embraced Kakashi. He wrapped his arms around his waist and nervously looked around. Kakashi gently lifted up his chin and resumed their kiss as he ran his fingers through Obito's wet hair. Obito felt Kakashi's eager tongue press up against his lips and hesitantly allowed him access to his mouth. He carefully followed Kakashi's lead, hoping that Kakashi wouldn't notice how inexperienced he was.

It was Kakashi who broke away from the kiss first.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" Obito asked nervously.

"You didn't notice the rain falling heavier? If we stay out here much longer we will surely get sick. Let's go home."

Obito nodded and began to follow him home. He had no idea what tomorrow would bring but there was no way it would be as surprising as today. His mind wandered. His heart raced. His body shook. Everything had changed.


	8. Training Ground

"You are the Hokage. You are _supposed_ to be punctual Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed as he leapt into the Hokage's office – his office. It was the morning of his first day in the Hokage position and he'd had every intention of being prompt. He decided that the truth wasn't worth mentioning. He had lost track of time at the Memorial Stone this morning, just as he did most mornings. Distracted by his own thoughts of the night before, he had not realised that it was barely still morning. Surely the Hidden Leaf knew of this tendency when they'd promoted him to Hokage? After all, he was a creature of habit and elevated responsibilities weren't going to change that. He eyed the Hokage cloak upon the desk, before making his way towards it, reluctantly. He had asked for the cloak to be left at his office, alongside the ceremonial hat. He was not ready to wear them in public just yet. Everyone knew who Kakashi Hatake was without it. He slid the white material over his shoulders, left the hat to one side and sat down.

"Sorry Shiho, I got lost on the way to the Hokage's office." The haphazard smile he gave her was met with an icy glare.

Kakashi watched as his frazzled assistant pulled a scroll out of her pocket and placed it in front of him.

"A list of tasks to be completed today. Lady Tsunade thought it might help to have some guidance."

Kakashi opened the scroll and observed the list of tasks set by the Fifth. His sigh was audible as he read the first task. He felt it ironic that Tsunade of all people would give him instructions, considering how often she would shirk her duties to go out drinking. His mind wandered to her assistant, Shizune and how she often bore the brunt of the Lady's negligence. He decided he didn't want to repeat that behaviour.

'Call for Obito Uchiha. Instruct him to meet Naruto Uzumaki at the Third Training Ground.' He uttered, after studying the list for a moment.

"As you were late I had Yamato fetch Obito Uchiha on your behalf. They returned a short while ago. Are you ready to see them?" Shiho said.

Kakashi nodded in response as he adjusted himself in his seat. It was the first time he had seen Obito since they had kissed last night. The walk back to the apartment was silent and awkward, neither knowing what to say or how to react to the event that transpired. Kakashi had hoped to discuss the issue further once he'd summoned the courage to say anything, however Obito went to the bathroom and Kakashi waited until realising Obito was not there anymore. Kamui he had guessed. Obito had chosen to hide rather than confront what had happened, and Kakashi was only too jealous of him that he couldn't do the same. He didn't feel much like seeing him now either, and wished he had his own dimension he could come freely to whenever he chose. Hiding from the world seemed a wonderful idea.

Kakashi's mind was brought back to the Hokage's office by Shiho opening the door.

"Good morning Hokage. Obito Uchiha as you requested." Yamato bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you Yamato." Kakashi replied turning his attention towards the Uchiha.

Obito now stood before him; arms crossed and face full of a ridiculous pout. Kakashi thanked his signature mask for hiding his slight smile. Obito's expression was similar to a genin who had just been lectured by their sensei. Kakashi would know, after all he had witnessed the interaction between his former sensei Minato and Obito more times than Obito would care to admit. He couldn't help but wonder what had caused this visible chastisement. Perhaps the awkwardness wasn't resigned to Kakashi alone.

"Good morning Obito." Kakashi watched as Obito reluctantly met his gaze.

"Kakashi." Obito responded.

"Hokage!" Shiho interjected, anger clear.

The tension between Kakashi and Obito was palpable. Surrounded by other people it was impossible to even ask Obito what was on his mind. He knew that he had to do so before the day was out, it just happened to be his poor luck that his first task as Hokage was to instruct the easily angered Uchiha.

"Hokage." Obito finally muttered through clenched teeth.

Kakashi swallowed as he felt his cheeks flush. The unexpected formality of Obito's second response had caught him off guard. He cleared his throat.

"You are required to meet with Naruto at the Third Training Ground. Naruto will no doubt be expecting you already."

"Shall I escort him?" Yamato asked.

"No need." Kakashi lazily waved Yamato away. Shiho bowed courteously and both left the room.

This left Obito alone in front of the Hokage's desk. Kakashi rested his chin on the palm of his hand and continued to read Tsunade's hand written list. He glanced up to see Obito's expression change from a look of aggression, to that of confusion. It was evident that he had something he wanted to say. He studied Kakashi intensely, eventually breaking the silence.

"Will that be all Hokage? Are we _done_ here?"

Something in the manner and tone of Obito's voice rankled with Kakashi, especially the way he spat out the word Hokage. The lack of respect was evident; whether it be for him or the position was hard to say. Kakashi hesitated for a moment. He had so much that he wished to speak with Obito about, but his reaction at the apartment last night and his mood as he stood before him in the office had him worried that he had made the wrong decision, and that perhaps that he was being too hasty. He had never asked what Obito felt and that was a mistake. The fear of losing Obito for a third time was a constant thought in the back of his mind.

"No, that is all." Kakashi replied, eventually.

Obito spun on his heel and left the office with haste as Shiho trailed him outside of the room. He could hear her scold Obito for not having the courtesy to bow to the Hokage. He lent back in his chair and closed his eyes. The last thing he needed right now was for Obito to become even more frustrated with him due to the interference of others.

* * *

The tasks that Tsunade had left for Kakashi had turned out to be rather simple. Shiho had so far turned out to be a valuable assistant and together they had completed all of the tasks much earlier than either of them had anticipated. Kakashi stood up and stretched his arms up over his head. Working in an office was much more sedentary than he was used to. His role as a shinobi had kept him active over the years, but this was akin to administration and it left him a little restless. The many facets of being Hokage would take some getting used to. He slid off his Hokage cloak and placed it on the desk, ready to leave.

"That is all for today Shiho. You may leave now." Kakashi told his assistant.

"Would you not rather start on the tasks set for tomorrow Kakashi? We should continue when we still have time." Shiho raised an eyebrow.

"No, that isn't necessary. Besides, there is somewhere that I need to be."

Kakashi walked towards the window and flung himself outside the office. The breeze on his face instantly fading the worries in his mind. The need to focus on his footsteps as he traversed the rooftops always cleared his head of the day's worries. He couldn't care less about the office he left behind.

"There is a door you know!" Shiho shouted out the window. She could sense he was going to be a particular nuisance moving forward.

* * *

Traversing the Hidden Leaf via rooftop was the fastest method of getting to the Third Training Ground. As Kakashi neared his destination he suppressed his chakra. He was unsure if he would be a welcome guest at the training session. He effortlessly climbed up a tree and perched himself on a branch. He was positioned close enough to hear the two shinobi as they trained. Almost subconsciously he removed his worn novel from his pocket and began to peruse the pages, while maintaining a watchful eye on proceedings.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR OBITO-SENSEI. YOU CAN HIT ME BUT I CAN'T HIT YOU, FIGHT FAIR Y'KNOW?" Kakashi heard Naruto whine.

Kakashi looked up as Naruto and his shadow clones sent a flurry of punches in Obito's direction. Obito easily avoided each of Naruto's advances and counter attacked with a Fire Style technique, quickly ending the battle for three of Naruto's shadow clones.

"Ugh! Rasengan!"

Naruto created the small, yet dangerous ball of multi-directional, multi-flowing chakra in his hand and then ran at Obito with vicious intent.

"Wood Style!"

Obito dropped his palms to the floor and created a solid wooden wall in front of him. Kakashi was impressed. He had expected Obito to use Kamui to avoid the attack. Still, Naruto was being sloppy and reckless, and having access to such a powerful jutsu, who wouldn't use it?

"Argh!"

Naruto's Rasengan hit the wooden wall and sent him sprawling backwards. Kakashi watched as Obito's Wood Style spawned tree roots out of the ground. They wound around Naruto's feet and hands tightly and bound him in place. As Kakashi watched his former student train with the man who had not only killed his parents, his friends and destroyed his village he was yet again amazed by Naruto's Will of Fire and ability to forgive. He had no doubt that one day Naruto would become Hokage. Kakashi recognised that Naruto and Obito were comparable in many ways. Naruto could have walked down the path that Obito had and yet here he stood; the most valuable shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Hey! Obito-sensei where are you going?"

Before Kakashi had a chance to see what had happened, Obito materialised at the end of the tree branch that Kakashi was sat on.

"Come back here Obito-sensei! I'm stuck and I'm hung-ry!" Naruto shouted after him.

"I thought it was Tenzo's, or should I say Yamato's job to observe me? Has the Hokage taken a special interest?" Obito raised an eyebrow.

"It seems that your body has fully recovered from the injuries you sustained." Kakashi replied coolly, eyes fixed squarely on the book in front of him.

"I did go head to head with the whole Allied Shinobi Forces did I not? It would take far more than one Hidden Leaf shinobi to injure me, even one as… _talented_ as the boy."

"That may be so." Kakashi responded. "Obito I have been meaning to speak with you."

Obito jumped down to the ground and folded his arms.

"Are you ordering me to speak with you? Or am I free to leave Hokage?"

"You are free to do as you wish." He replied.

* * *

"Purple Lightning!"

Kakashi cut away the wood that bound Naruto's hands and feet. His new jutsu Purple Lightning was effective although he still longed for the Sharingan. He noticed it every single time he saw Obito and felt a pang of jealousy. It was Obito's eye after all.

"Uh, sorry about that Naruto." Kakashi awkwardly ran his hand through his hair.

"Guess you had to replace your jutsu without having the Sharingan anymore, huh Sensei?"

Naruto's attention turned quickly back to himself however.

"Of course he would leave when I had the upper hand! Did you see me Kakashi-sensei? Did you?" Naruto pointed to himself proudly – a signature trait.

"I'm not too sure about that Naruto." Kakashi was in no mood to humour him.

"Well I will show you next time! Where did he go anyway, He just took off?" Naruto asked.

"His body took a large toll from the war. He must still be recovering. We will reschedule. Go home." Kakashi knew he sounded convincing.

"But-" Naruto protested

"Go home Naruto." Kakashi pressed.

"You're so mean now that you're the Hokage Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stuck his tongue out as he walked away.

Kakashi sighed as he watched Naruto reluctantly walk back towards the village. He hesitated at the gate: he could go home or he could go find the Uchiha. Admittedly Kakashi found his chakra distinctive and therefore found him easy to track; a secret he would never tell Obito as it was one of the few advantages he held over his teammate. He struggled with the decision. Kakashi felt like he didn't know Obito anymore, he'd seemed reluctant to talk earlier and Kakashi didn't want to push him away any further. The Obito in Kakashi's memories would have wanted Kakashi to follow him though.

* * *

The unmistakable chakra led Kakashi into the forest to find Obito sitting next to the river deep in thought. Kakashi wasn't sure whether or not he should interrupt him. He lingered at the edge of the clearing as Obito continued to stare at his own reflection in the clear water.

"Kakashi?" Obito now standing spun around to face him.

Kakashi walked towards Obito, stopping himself when he was only an arms distance away.

"Kakashi.." Obito began.

"What is it Obito?"

Kakashi watched the Uchiha before him, eyes to the ground, fists clenched. Mannerisms he was very familiar with from their youth.

"I.. I don't hate you." Obito forced, turning away.

"I know that you don't hate me Obito." Kakashi softly replied.

"I mean I'm sorry." Obito shifted in his spot.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the awkward Uchiha. This sudden apology had caught him off guard. He liked this side of Obito. He knew that deep inside he was still the same big hearted Uchiha that he lost long ago and he longed to find that person again. Kakashi knew that getting to that stage would be hard work though, as Obito had years of anger built up inside of him with violence his only outlet for his emotions. He also failed to share the life experiences of growing up in the Hidden Leaf; friendships, the hierarchy and even relationships. Kakashi was unsure how to approach this situation as he always felt on edge around the fiery Uchiha.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm sorry that I failed Team Minato; Rin, Minato and you."

"Everyone has a past. But not everyone has a future and we do, we should embrace that and move on, with time." Kakashi reached out and placed his hand on Obito's shoulder.

He felt Obito flinch at his touch and pulled away quickly worried that he had made a mistake.

"Don't." Obito whispered and roughly pulled Kakashi into him.

Kakashi pushed Obito away, shocked by his sudden forwardness. He immediately regretted the decision as he watched the look of rejection on Obito's face turn to anger. Obito grabbed Kakashi's shoulders and painfully slammed him into the tree behind them. Kakashi focused on his breathing. It was hard to keep calm and not react.

"Tell me Kakashi! Tell me what it is that you want from me because I don't know!" Obito shouted.

"Calm down Obito!" Kakashi tried to remain collected.

He felt Obito tighten his grip on his shoulders. He knew that it would bruise.

"Why?" Obito sneered.

"There are always ANBU in the forest. I don't have the desire to explain the situation to them. This is not something to do in public." Kakashi replied coolly. The total lack of emotion shown infuriated Obito further.

"Public? We're in a forest. So what if we are in public stupid Kakashi! Are you embarrassed to be seen with me? Why didn't you say that before, you could have saved me a lot of time!"

"Obito.. Things have changed now. I'm the Hokage and you're.."

Obito punched the tree mere millimetres from Kakashi's face. His continuing composure became farcical as he tried to slow his heartbeat down. Kakashi was relieved when Obito let go and turned his back on him as he walked back towards the river. As Kakashi straightened himself out, his eyes moved to Obito's hand as blood dripped from the wound to the floor. He sighed, reached into his ninja tools bag and pulled out a bandage. With a deep breath, he walked towards the enraged Obito who stood arms crossed and pouting.

"Your hand needs to be tended to." Kakashi took Obito's rough hand into his.

"Why do you care stupid Kakashi?" Obito swung it out of his grasp and hid it behind his back.

"I've always cared Obito. Every single day I mourned for you. I couldn't help you then.. But I can help you now." Kakashi reached for his hand again.

Kakashi waited, as the obviously reluctant Obito placed his wounded hand into Kakashi's.

Once Kakashi had cleaned and bandaged the wound for his teammate, he sat down along the riverbank. He dipped his fingers into the cool running water. All of his life he spent fighting for the Hidden Leaf and it wasn't often that he got to enjoy the beautiful scenery it offered.

"I didn't ask to be the Hokage, Obito." He looked at his friend, who remained nonplussed.

When Obito didn't respond Kakashi leaned back and looked up towards the sky. He wished that his life was different. Why did he have to experience so much pain? No one should have to feel as alone as he felt, as Obito felt. At least Kakashi had a chance to help Obito.

Obito hesitated before sitting down next to Kakashi. He hadn't responded to Kakashi's question but he felt the close proximity was enough reassurance to carry on the conversation.

"What are you thinking about Obito?"

"Something someone said to me once. I finally understand its meaning."

"Oh?" Kakashi questioned, not expecting an answer.

"Someone once said to me that the hole in your heart is something other people can fill. If you reject your friends' feelings and this world just because something didn't go as you wished, no one will ever come to you. And so that hole won't be filled either, if you just run away without doing anything people won't do anything for you either. As long as you don't give up, you can still be saved! I understand what they meant now."

Kakashi's eyes widened. Back in that moment he was full of emotion, forced to face his old teammate and pressed to his physical limits. He had meant every word that he had said, but believed that it had fallen on deaf ears.

"I started to believe that once someone had come to know love, they run the risk of carrying hate. It was you who told me that you need the love of others to fill the hole in your heart." Obito added.

Kakashi flung his arms around Obito, pulling him into his body. He hadn't expected Obito to remember what he had told him. He buried his face into his neck, Obito's chakra soothing his anxious heart. Kakashi knew that the other villages would be outraged to hear that the Hidden Leaf's Hokage held feelings for the missing-nin who had instigated the Fourth Great Ninja War. However Obito was so much more than that, if only they knew! Kakashi had always known it would be a fine balancing act, with his responsibilities as leader of the village on one side and his personal feelings on the other, but he was determined to live and work as he saw fit. If the villagers opposed this, that was their problem. Kakashi knew that in time Obito's mask would crack and he would be himself again, and he vowed then and there to be the one to make that happen. Together he knew that they could prove the villagers wrong.

"Obito. I'm sorry?" Kakashi murmured into the crook of his neck.

"What for?" Obito asked.

"Everything." Kakashi replied.


	9. The Cost of Ramen

"Are you listening to me, Obito?"

Obito's eyes darted back to the silver haired man, the Hokage, who stood at the door of their shared apartment. To say it was early was an understatement, and he was barely awake. Kakashi's busy schedule had affected Obito who was constantly woken from his dozing on the couch. The house guest couldn't remember the last time he'd had a full and restful sleep.

"I _said,_ that if you find yourself needing anything from the village, you can let the shopkeeper know that the Hidden Leaf will pay the debt. Being Hokage must be good for something, after all." He allowed himself a wry smile at the thought.

"Hmph." Obito folded his arms against his chest and rolled over to face the couch. Dependency was disdainful, unbecoming. He refused to allow the humiliation he felt to be visible.

He heard Kakashi sigh as he opened the door.

"I don't need _handouts_ from the Hidden Leaf. You may have forsaken your pride, but that's not to say I still don't have my own! Uchiha Obito is an S-ranked ninja, a missing-nin, leader of the Akatsuki, the Ten Tails Jinchuriki. I was capable of bringing the ninja world to it's knees, and I can survive on my.. own."

The ferocious grumble that came from inside Obito's stomach surprised even himself. How embarrassing! He could only hope that it had escaped Kakashi's attention, standing mere metres away.

"Talking tough as always, Obito, but your stomach betrays you as the cry baby ninja you've always been! Well, see ya." Kakashi had already turned away, gave a slight wave and closed the door behind him.

Obito turned back to face the door, furious at the perceived lack of respect he felt he'd been shown. "Fuck off Kakashi!" He bellowed after him.

* * *

Seemingly some time had passed as Obito sat up and rubbed his eyes. He realised he must have fallen back asleep after being rudely roused earlier. He pushed himself off the couch and albeit reluctantly, went to investigate the contents of the fridge. He was not surprised to find it empty - Kakashi wasn't home often enough to need groceries in the house. But Obito lived here now, and clearly their conversation this morning was linked to the lack of supplies in the apartment..

 _Kakashi is so selfish. Does that idiot ever think of anyone other than himself? I'm not his servant!_

He slammed the fridge door shut. The only thing on offer was tea; as Kakashi had left the pot on earlier, it was still hot. It wouldn't be much in the way of sustenance but his angry stomach needed something. He poured himself a cup and lent back against the counter. His Zetsu surrogate allowed him to survive indefinitely without the need to eat, something which had been crucial during his numerous years as a missing-nin. But that was not to say that he didn't feel hunger and now that he was back in the village he could satiate this desire. Unfulfilled, he placed his empty cup on the kitchen bench and sighed. He had two choices. He could leave the apartment and find something to eat or he could sleep. Sleep always helped him block out his unwanted emotions. Everything felt like an exertion these days, he mused.

Obito made his way to the bedroom. The couch was not the most comfortable place to sleep and he thought he should take advantage of Kakashi not being in the apartment. He flung himself back onto the bed and closed his eyes. It was oddly comfortable, and the lingering scent of Kakashi was strangely satisfying and pleasant..  
 _  
What?  
_  
Obito's eyes instantly opened as he realised what thought had just crossed his mind. He groaned, covered his eyes and focused on his breathing. He needed the sleep after all. Such thoughts were merely a distraction. But try as he might to deny it, he could sense the remnants of Kakashi's soothing chakra on the bed. He hastily rolled over and bit his lip in a useless attempt to focus on something else. He attempted to focus on anything and everything as he tried to deny the all too familiar ache in his crotch. He reached for a pillow and covered his head with it. If nothing else, it kept his arms busy.

"What the hell is wrong with me..?" He groaned.

Leaving the pillow on his face, he ran his fingers down his chest until he made his way to his pants. The temptation was just too strong to resist, having the darkness of the pillow obscure his eyesight helped him to fantasise, and it wasn't like he had anything else to do anyway. He hesitated as his fingers toyed with the elastic. Obito's thoughts trailed back to when Kakashi had found him at the Memorial Stone after his inauguration, completely soaked and had kissed him. Kakashi had obviously wanted him then and Obito obviously wanted him now. But did Kakashi still want him? He hadn't initiated anything since that day. He wondered if Kakashi had thought about him the way he was thinking about Kakashi now, or if it was possible that Kakashi had even fantasised about him right here in this bed. The hand slipped under the elastic, and Obito couldn't help but stroke himself as he imagined Kakashi during his own private moment. His fingers snaked around himself, and whilst stiffening, a small moan escaped his lips as he tightened his grasp.

He started with a slow pace, building up a rhythm. Slow strokes, tight and firm, easing into it. Gradually he quickened, fully erect. It felt somewhat wrong, but that was simply part of the thrill. Panting, he began to buck his hips into his thrusts as he let his imagination run wild.

"Ka..kashi"

Obito bit his lip as he continued to shamelessly pleasure himself whilst tangled up in Kakashi's sheets.

"Ahh.."

This wasn't going to take long. It wasn't an act that ever took much time, owing to the infrequency of it. Masturbation was primarily a relaxant, and with the life Obito led, there wasn't much time for it. His breathing slowed from the pant into deeper and longer breaths. He felt the familiar rush of pleasurable heat consume his body, and in that same moment, he gained some clarity as to what was about to happen and more importantly _where_ it was going to happen..

"Shit." It was too late. He attempted to get up before the inevitable, but caught himself within Kakashi's simplistic bedspread and crashed to the floor. To consider the feeling he felt overwhelming wouldn't have scratched the surface – shame, pain, embarrassment and all within the context of an orgasm. Just his luck.

Obito sat up and immediately examined his arm. Blood had already started to escape from a small wound he'd created. As he'd fallen, his arm had caught on a bedside dresser, spilling its contents all over the floor. The Team Minato squad photo that lay on top was face down on the floor. Picking it up, he stared intensely at the youthful Kakashi glaring back at him.

 _'Oh If Kakashi could only see me now. I would never live this down..'_

He rose to his feet and ran into the bathroom to grab a bandage so that he could stop the bleeding. Once he was satisfied with how the bandage was wound, he leant over and gripped the bathroom sink tightly. How did he let himself get into that situation? He looked at his broken reflection in the mirror and ran his fingers over the hardened skin with a sigh. He turned the tap on and let the cool water pool into his hands before splashing his face. Never again.

* * *

He returned to the bedroom and sheepishly attempted to straighten the sheets to the best of his ability. He allowed himself a hint of a smirk at the number he had done on Kakashi's bedroom. It was rebellion almost, in a simple form. His stomach growled again, serving to distract him from his thoughts. He had to get something to eat soon. His only option was to leave the privacy of the apartment and head into the village streets, the prospect of which made him grimace. Still, he had to eat and his attempt to sleep had failed miserably.

As he walked towards the door he noticed the key that Kakashi had left for him hanging up next to the door. He rolled his eyes and passed through the door. He didn't need a key. He made his way down the steps and onto the bustling street. It was almost noon and the village was bustling with activity.

Obito's mouth salivated as he walked past Ichiraku Ramen. It had been a long time since he had eaten there. As a child it had been a common post training meal with Team Minato but he had never eaten there on his own before. He hesitated at the entrance. Kakashi had insisted that the meal would be free but he found the idea beneath him. Obito admitted to himself that he still found the idea of being subservient to anyone galling – he had held such a lofty position within in the ninja world for so long, that adjusting to this lack of power he now had would take some time. And deep down Obito knew he would rather eat with Kakashi than have to struggle on his own.

* * *

Obito hesitated before knocking on the door of the Hokage's office.

"Hello Obito." Shiho opened the door.

"I need to speak with Kakashi." Obito replied as he walked past her.

"Excuse me Obito Uchiha! Who are _you_ to make demands of _us?_ The _Hokage_ is busy!" The emphasis on Hokage annoyed Obito.

"It's not a problem Shiho. Let him in." Kakashi said.

"I had little choice." Shiho sighed as she left the room, muttering curses under her breath.

Obito watched as Shiho left and then turned to face Kakashi who was as busy as always. He waited for Kakashi to acknowledge his presence.

"What do you need Obito?" Kakashi lazily asked as he continued to look through his stack of papers.

"I'm hungry." He replied blankly.

"Obito, I already told you that the village will pay for anything that you-"

"Come to Ichiraku with me." Obito stuffed his hands into his pockets. He could feel Kakshi's gaze bore a hole through him inside and out. He refused to meet it head on, staring at the floor.

"Obito I'm working. I'm sorry." Kakashi looked back down to his paperwork.

Obito spun on his heel and began to leave. He felt Kakashi look back up to him again. He felt so stupid. So angry. He stopped and spun around to see that Kakashi was now standing face full of concern. Kakashi's concern only made the Uchiha angrier as he marched back up to his desk, slamming his palms onto it.

"You've always been so stupid Kakashi. You're just so god damned stupid!" Obito hissed.

Kakashi's mask did little to hide the hurt and confusion on his face.

"Obito.." Kakashi begin.

Obito watched as Kakashi struggled to think of something to say. He concentrated as he shuffled his paperwork into some sort of makeshift pile, and after what felt like hours he stepped out from around the desk.

"You're right Obito. Let's go." Kakashi tilted his head as his eyes crept into his signature smile.

Kakashi placed his Hokage hat on the table and walked over to the window.

"We're going to have to leave via the window if we want a hassle free exit.." Kakashi sighed.

* * *

"I wonder what Shiho will say when she realises I left through the window.." Kakashi mused.

"Does it matter? You are the Hokage. You _make_ the rules." Obito retorted.

"The Hokage's rules may be strictest of all." Kakashi sighed.

Obito folded his arms in protest. The Hokage could change the rules if he chose to do so.

"What happened to your arm?" Kakashi eyed the bandaged wound.

Obito felt his face flush as he hid his arm behind his back.

"Training."

"In the apartment?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, well no, I mean in my own dimension." Obito stumbled over his own words.

"Oh, I see.." Kakashi prodded Obito's chest.

"What is the meaning of that? You're so stupid Kakashi!" Obito turned away.

"You see, I just thought that there were _no attacks_ that exist that worked against Obito Uchiha. So I'm surprised that you have this wound and that I just touched you too." Kakashi replied smugly.

* * *

Upon entering Ichiraku Obito was met with the same familiar sights and smells that he had experienced when he was younger.

"Welcome! Sixth Hokage and.. Obito Uchiha! It has been a long time since I have seen you!" Teuchi greeted the pair.

"It's good to be back." Obito instinctively replied. Even if the words seemed forced, strangely the sentiment wasn't.

He could see Kakashi look at him eyebrow raised out of the corner of his eye. He ignored Kakashi and was thankful that the shop was empty. He sat down at the counter as Kakashi followed behind him.

"The usual then, Sixth?" Teuchi had already started preparing the meals.

"Thank you Teuchi." Kakashi replied.

"Obito, I have to admit I'm surprised you brought me here." Kakashi stated as he began to eat his ramen.

"I was hungry."

"Hmm." Kakashi replied.

Obito began to eat his ramen. It tasted even better than he had remembered. The experience was only soured by the fact that he could feel Kakashi stare at him. He always stared at Obito. Always. It was infuriating. It was as if Kakashi simply could not process Obito's existence. He hated it. He hated the attention. But maybe this time, he was wrong.

"What?" He frowned.

"I think you used your cry baby antics to your advantage.." Kakashi grinned.

"What the hell Kakashi!" Obito stood up and grabbed Kakashi by the cloak.

"Obito.."

Obito's pout caused Kakashi to laugh.

"Obito I have something that I need you to know." Kakashi continued.

"What is it?" Obito let go of him, his anger dissipating slowly, and sat back down.

"I have to write it down."

Obito watched as Kakashi pulled out a small notepad and pen out of his pocket. He tapped the tip of the pen against his lips before writing something down.

"Here. You can't look at it yet though. You have to wait until I get back to work."

"That's stupid." Obito groaned. He hated these little games. His apathy was quickly diverted however.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI AND OBITO-SENSEI!"

Obito turned around to see Naruto carelessly barge into the ramen shop.

"Oh, hi Naruto." Kakashi waved.

Obito stuffed the note into his pocket and sat back down. He observed Naruto as he danced around the shop, excited for his daily dose of ramen. A few minutes later a second figure appeared at the entrance.

"Hinata you made it!" Naruto grinned and pulled her to the chair. "Guess what Hinata! Kakashi-Sensei and Obito-Sensei are here too!"

"…Obito..?" Hinata stepped back. The unmistakable eyes of the Hyuga darted towards the shadows sitting in the corner.

Obito tensed at the mention of his name. He took a deep breath and jumped as he felt Kakashi place a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Hinata? Are you sick?" Naruto asked. Naruto was amazing at many many things, but reading emotions and reactions was not one of his strengths.

"Naruto-kun, um, is it okay if we eat somewhere else? I don't want to be a burden to you, but I'm not sure I can be here.." Hinata replied. Obito's fiery glare was felt all around the room. The tension was palpable. Naruto, somewhat to his credit failed to notice.

"Oh, uh, sure. I mean I really love Ichiraku Ramen but we can eat anywhere! See you around Sensei's!" Naruto replied. The retreat was swift.

Obito pushed his bowl away as the pair left. All he could think about was retreating to his dimension.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun. He.. He killed Neji." Hinata's voice could be heard as they walked away from the shop.

Kakashi abruptly stood up and reached into his pocket for his money.

"Oh! No charge for the Hokage and his teammate." Teuchi exclaimed. Kakashi was grateful to the wise old Ramen shop owner, more than he could have ever known. _He_ seemed accepting of Obito at least.

"Thank you" Kakashi bowed his head slightly and signalled for the now angered Obito to leave.

* * *

"Thank you for lunch Obito. It was a much needed distraction from all of that paperwork." Kakashi linked his fingers and stretched his arms up over his head.

Obito nodded.

"Shiho must be furious by now so I shouldn't keep her waiting any longer. See you later!"

Kakashi turned and headed back towards the office.

* * *

Obito headed back towards the apartment. Even during lunch he had still managed to find someone who despised him. Living in the Hidden Leaf may not work out after all. He was sure that he could survive as a missing-nin again. There was no one who could stop him. The Hidden Leaf wouldn't miss him. And yet he wanted to be needed. To be missed. He wondered what that would feel like.

Once at the apartment building Obito made his way up the stairs to his shared apartment and brushed his pocket instinctively for the key. He hadn't taken it, boasting to himself that he could merely use Kamui to exit and enter whenever he liked – he surmised that he wasn't thinking. Regardless, he reached inside what he assumed to be an empty pocket, only to find the neatly folded piece of paper that Kakashi had given him earlier. He had forgotten all about that. Obito carefully unfolded it and read the short message.

"Obito  
I like you.  
Kakashi."


	10. The Sixth Hokage

Kakashi absentmindedly thumbed through the ever-growing tower of documents sat on his desk. Try as he might he couldn't concentrate on anything other than the small, yet significant note he had passed to Obito earlier that day at Ichiraku Ramen. It had been a serious gamble and he had no idea how Obito would respond to the letter. Even with the reciprocated kiss he still couldn't read him at all. The only truth that Kakashi knew was that he couldn't be without Obito. Not again. He was the only piece of the past he had left and he held him dear. As Hokage he would do anything in his power to make sure than no harm came to his teammate; his friend. However, as Hokage, he had serious responsibilities to the people he protected – and those documents were a constant reminder that he was slipping behind a little.

"You've been a little strange since your earlier rendezvous. Are you unwell?"

Kakashi looked up only to be met with Shiho's frown.

"I'm fine." Kakashi gave his signature smile, brushing her off somewhat.

"Hm.. I'm surprised that you're still here after dusk. It's pleasing to see some dedication at long last!" Shiho looked back towards her own towering pile of documents.

It was true - there hadn't been a day past his inauguration that he had spent a minute longer than necessary in the office. It was no surprise then to see that Shiho, so often being the one to pick up his slack would have noticed. It was not like Kakashi to allow himself to be so easily read. He had spent all afternoon considering what scenario he would be met with once he returned to his apartment: would he walk through the door to Obito eagerly awaiting him to confess his love? He could hardly stifle a laugh, more than likely he would be greeted by Obito's ferocious Katon. What if Obito wasn't even at the apartment? Kakashi's interest could have been the catalyst that resulted in Obito being pushed over the edge. He may have even left the village. How would Kakashi deal with the one ninja that every village wanted dead becoming a missing-nin again? Especially because of his troublesome feelings. Balancing his interest in Obito and the admirable position of Hokage would be difficult, not to mention tiresome. Though he'd never wanted to become Hokage anyway, the position had been thrust upon him due to Danzo usurping the Hidden Leaf and then became permanent at Tsunade's retirement.

He noticed Shiho standing at the doorway to his office.

"Well, I'll be going now. Do your best Kakashi!" Shiho bowed and left at once.

Kakashi Hatake; The Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf was not scared of anything. No matter the situation he remained perfectly composed. Unless it involved Obito Uchiha.

* * *

Kakashi reluctantly made his way out onto the empty village street. The moon light and the dim flicker of the occasional streetlight his only companion. The one benefit to his late departure from the office was that it allowed him to have a peaceful walk home. The majority of the Leaf had long gone to sleep and the only chakra he could sense was the occasional ninja making their way through the village and the few ANBU that had been requested to keep an eye on Obito prior to his inauguration. The silence was pleasant, and in stark contrast to the hubbub of the street merchants and children that littered the streets in the daytime.

He sat down on a bench, rested his head on the armrest and nonchalantly observed the moon: one of the few constants that he had had throughout his life. He wondered if that were the same for his teammate.

"Obito.."

Obito had given his life for the successful implementation of the Infinite Tsukiyomi - A dream world where everyone could vicariously live out their wildest fantasies. Had that really been what Obito really wanted or was that the voice of Madara? Kakashi still couldn't be sure. Since their return to the village they hadn't discussed the details of the way bar Obito's participation. Kakashi closed his eyes and wondered what he would have seen if he too was put under the genjutsu.

* * *

 _"Kakashi you are definitely the son of the Hidden Leaf's White Fang. I'm proud of you."_

"Dad?" Kakashi rubbed his eyes but the figure that knelt before him was that of Sakumo Hatake: his father.

"Yes Kakashi?" Sakumo ran his fingers through Kakashi's hair playfully.

"I love you, Dad." Kakashi embraced his father relishing in the moment as he processed what period of time he was dreaming.

"I love you too, son." He heard Sakumo chuckle. "However you are going to be late. You should have left to meet up with Minato and your teammates a-while ago."

Kakashi nodded and turned to leave their family home. It was just as he had remembered it. His eyes tried to soak in all of his surroundings. He didn't want to ever forget this image. Outside the younger town was bustling. He made his way to the Third Training Ground to be met by the familiar face of both Rin and Minato-sensei.

"KAKASHI!" Rin waved him over to where both Minato and she were standing.

'Rin..' His stomach knotted as the feeling of guilt overwhelmed his senses. He had killed her after all.

"I can't believe I beat you here today! Did you sleep in? That's SO unlike you."

Kakashi lent against a post and folded his arms. What could he say to her? Sorry I couldn't save Obito, sorry for killing you and for letting Minato-sensei die. The guilt wracked Kakashi to his core.

"Oh well. You still managed to beat Obito! I am sure he wouldn't let you forget it if you lost to him." Rin winked.

"O-Obito is coming too?" Kakashi straightened himself up.

"Uh, yes, of course?" Rin tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him.

Kakashi looked towards the entrance of the training ground. He wondered what he should say to Obito. He could feel butterflies build up in his stomach and turned away. He didn't know how he should act around his old team. He had grown after all. This tough persona was no longer with him today.

"Rin! Sorry I'm late. I found a lost dog and had to find its owner!"

Kakashi instantly recognised that breathless, hurried voice as belonging to the Obito of the past. He felt a chill go up his spine and he took a deep breath himself before turning around to face him. Obito instantly scowled at him. Even in his dreams Obito despised him, but it was an accurate depiction nonetheless. Kakashi's stomach dropped – a mixture of guilt and shame at what Obito had become in the future, and his role in that. He had been such an innocent and friendly child, unlike your stereotypical Uchiha clan member. His transformation into a S-Rank missing-nin that instigated the Fourth Great Ninja War and nearly brought the ninja world to its knees was almost incredulous to him.

"Hey stupid Kakashi." Obito childishly stuck his tongue out.

"Hey be nice! We're a team remember!" Rin shook her head.

"Well now that we are all here I have some bad news and some good news. What do you want to hear first?" Minato asked, looking around his squad.

"The bad news!" Obito and Rin spoke up at the same time resulting in the Uchiha turning a deep shade of crimson. Obito's hopeless crush on Rin used to frustrate Kakashi beyond belief as it distracted the Uchiha from their mission which was always the priority. However now it frustrated him for a totally different reason – jealousy.

"Our mission to Kannabi Bridge has been cancelled. It looks like the Hidden Leaf ninja already placed in that area finished the mission without our assistance. I'm sorry Kakashi. It was to be your first mission as a jonin, but there will be more."

Kakashi's eyes widened; if that was the bad news than he couldn't wait to hear the good news. Remaining somewhat true to form, he shrugged indifferently.

"The good news is that Kushina has prepared a lunch for us to share; as a team!" Minato beckoned to the two boys.

Kakashi watched as Obito and Rin ran over to the picnic basket that was previously hidden behind a shuriken practice post and started setting the meal out. It wasn't until they started eating that Kakashi awkwardly sat down and joined them, unaware of how to act.

"Here Kakashi. I made this one for you." Rin blushed as she passed him the bowl. Kakashi couldn't help but feel Obito's stare burn into him. He decided to take the chance and say something he had had regretted not saying ever since the Kannabi Bridge mission.

"Hey Obito, listen. I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings." Kakashi mumbled.

Obito's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and surprise.

* * *

"My eternal rival is sleeping on the streets now?"

Kakashi groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes. Being brought back to reality was cruel.

"What are you doing out at this hour of the night? If you don't sleep properly, our rivalry will not continue to be a fair fight! I will not beat you due to lack of sleep!" Guy's tone was much too energetic for this time of night.

"I got lost on the path of life.." Kakashi smiled nervously as repeated his signature excuse.

"Is Obito still causing you trouble?" Guy enquired.

"Hm. You could say that."

Kakashi stood up and smoothed out his cloak.

"I better get going now." Kakashi aimed the statement at himself.

"Remember, Kakashi. He owes you, not the other way around."

Kakashi gave a half-hearted wave as he walked towards his apartment. He pondered what Guy had meant for a moment, and then dismissed it. He had spent longer imagining his alternate past than he expected, partly because it was way too easy to get lost in a perfect world. His mind ran back to the way Obito had looked at Rin.

 _Am I really that jealous?_

He made his way up the stairs and unlocked the door to his apartment. He reluctantly pushed open the door.

* * *

"Oooh! Hokage-saaaaaama!"

Kakashi was met by Obito who sat on the kitchen bench; an empty sake bottle lay beside him. His flushed cheeks; further proof that he had spent the evening drinking.

"I thought you didn't drink?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't find Obito's initial formality arousing – the first time being Hokage had been useful in that regard. He realised he'd begun to view Obito differently over the last few days – even if just noticing how baggy his clothes were.

"I spend so much time in this apartment 'Kashi and I've never seen you drink it! Obito folded his arms. An unnecessary protest.

"'Kashi?" Kakashi busied himself with the removal of his cloak and settled down on the couch, opening a well-worn copy of Icha Icha and pretending to read it. He had wanted to see Obito's barriers come down, but the unpredictable Uchiha was now even less predictable and Kakashi felt truly out of his comfort zone. Wacky, zany.. and yet still not completely relaxed.

"What 'Kashi? You don't like that name. I suppose I can call you… Hokage instead!" Obito nodded to himself.

"Suit yourself, genin."

Before Kakashi had a chance to react Obito had flung himself off of the table and stumbled down beside Kakashi on the floor, his legs folded under his body and his head propped up by his hands. Kakashi could feel his boozy breath as he observed him. He was thankful for the mask and attempted to continue to read the pages ignoring the Uchiha dressed in little more than his thin underclothes.

"You must have read that one a million times over, pervert Kakashi." Obito rolled his eyes.

Kakashi peered over to where Obito had been, and saw an earlier copy of Icha Icha close to the empty bottle. The book was face down, its pages spread in a manner that indicated that Obito had been reading it and had found a section he liked. He chuckled inwardly.

"An accurate statement, Obito."

"Why?"

"To escape reality."

"To escape reality huh..?" Obito let the question trail off.

Kakashi let his novel fall over his face as he thought about what he wanted to say next.

"Obito. The Infinite Tsukiyomi. Your ideals. None of that was inherently wrong, I mean, wouldn't everyone choose to live in a perfect world if it were possible? I have spent most of my life trying to escape reality by throwing myself into risky missions, battles where I believed that I would be killed... Even down to these novels and eventually Team 7. I thought that if I could protect Team 7 I could atone for not being able to protect my team; our team. But I was wrong. Now I'm the Hokage and I feel like I am aimlessly stumbling along an empty path to nowhere. I am nothing. I have nothing. At least, I have nothing without you, Obito."

Kakashi watched Obito as he slowly processed this new information.

"'Kashi, I need to ask you something important!" Obito frowned.

Kakashi nodded.

"What does your face look like under your mask?" Obito blushed, half serious, half terrified.

"What?" Kakashi sat up and shook his head. "What an odd question at a time like this? And after everything I just said as well!"

"Show me." Obito pressed.

"There is no one alive who has seen me without this mask. Although you did see it at the Memorial Stone that time..." Kakashi trailed off.

"…I don't have eyes in my mouth, idiot." Obito murmured.

"Shame." Kakashi teased.

"Show me again!"

"Like I said, nobody alive has seen my face…"

"So, you'll admit your feelings towards me but you won't even show me your face! What kind of logic is that, stupid Kakashi!"

Kakashi watched Obito from the corner of his eye, face full of a pout. At least Kakashi knew that Obito had read his note. Who was he kidding? Of course he read the note. There was no way he would be drinking otherwise. This was good progress. An angered Obito would surely not be drunk.

"What if someone is looking through the window? You know you have near constant ANBU surveillance." Kakashi sighed.

Obito childishly poked out his tongue and touched Kakashi's shoulder, but before Kakashi had time to relish in the touch his stomach began to churn as the apartment swirled around him. Once he opened he had to smile. Ingenious.

 _Using Kamui? Sly._

"No one will see you here." Obito smirked.

Kakashi stood up and lent against the closest bleak grey pillar. Obito had beaten him and he'd let him have this one. But he wouldn't let him win the war. His fingers lingered on the corners of his mask before he slowly pulled it down to reveal a face that rarely saw the light of day. He felt exposed - it was such a trivial thing to feel that way about but after spending most of his life with this one secret, it felt strange to have it taken away.

"Wow Hokage! You really are human after all!"

Kakashi's fingers instinctively went to pull the mask back up.

"Leave it off." Obito moved in front of Kakashi now. His powerful chakra rushing over Kakashi's body instantly arousing him. He awkwardly stumbled back as the flushed Obito studied his exposed face and then turned away. He could feel himself stiffen and didn't want to go too far. No matter how turned on he was, Obito was still drunk.

He felt Obito's rough hand grab his face and pull it back towards his. His lips were met by Obito's, hungry and passionate. Kakashi pulled Obito's warm body into his own, hands finding their way under his shirt and up his muscular back, causing the Uchiha to let out a small uncontrollable moan. Kakashi sunk his fingers into the other man's hips catching him by surprise as he was lifted and swung around before Kakashi sat him on the pillar. Kakashi roughly grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started to take it off.

"S-stop.." Obito stammered breathlessly.

Kakashi frowned but obeyed the request. Maybe he had taken things too far.

"It's just.. You know, I'm not all me. Not all human. Half of my body was destroyed. I don't look like other people.."

"Obito you idiot. I saw you during the war. I know what you look like."

"It's different now." Obito's eyebrows furrowed.

"It's not different. Trust me."

Kakashi was met with only passive resistance as he slid the thin shirt off of his body before racing to take off his own. The feeling of their bare skin touching was enough to made Kakashi instantly harden. He bucked into the Uchiha as his fingers explored every inch of his body slowly, making his way down from his navel to the elastic of his pants, toying with it.

"Don't stop 'Kashi.." Obito breathed.

He needily spread his legs for Kakashi, who then forced his hand into Obito's pants and began to stroke his hardening member. The fact Obito had relented and gave himself willingly to Kakashi thrilled him in ways he'd not felt. Truly, Kakashi knew how it felt to be alive again.

Kakashi kissed down his neck and found his way to his erect nipple, circling it with the tip of his tongue before blowing cool air over it, sending a shiver down the Uchiha's spine as he continued to pick up the pace stroking Obito's cock. He began to gradually kiss Obito lower down his bodyline, until his mouth reached his waist. He began to pull his pants down around his ankles, leaving him fully exposed. Seeing Obito's cock hard for him sent a thrill through Kakashi's own.

"I need you Obito." He muttered as he lent down and began to teasingly caress his inner thigh with his mouth, panting breathlessly. Passion and lust had taken over.

He slowly and deliberately made his way to his cock, savouring the taste as he licked the precum off of Obito's tip. It resulted in him bucking uncontrollably into Kakashi's eager, willing, warm mouth. Kakashi let Obito set the pace as he began to deep-throat him.

"This is soo good 'Kashi…" Obito whispered breathlessly.

Kakashi could only respond in grunts, and by grabbing Obito's balls and caressing them as his tongue explored the hot length inside his mouth.

"I want more.. Kakashi.. I want you."

Kakashi reluctantly stood up and looked at his breathless teammate. Kakashi had spent his whole life as a ninja of the Hidden Leaf, and therefore had had many missions where recon and infiltration led him to have sex with the enemy for intelligence purposes. It wasn't to say that he never had sex for pleasure either - he'd just had no need for frivolous relationships. Obito, on the other hand had led an opposite life as a missing-nin. Kakashi had no idea of what that entailed, and even in his mind's eye couldn't imagine it.

"Obito, have you ever had sex?" Kakashi questioned nonchalantly.

"Does it matter?" Obito pulled at Kakashi's pants.

"Honestly, yes…" Kakashi sighed.

"Why?" Obito growled.

"I'm not fucking you whilst you're drunk.." Kakashi answered, perhaps a little too bluntly.

"But Kakashi, I like you! Please fuck me! Do it!" Obito sounded desperate.

"If you wake up and still say that to me I will satisfy any desire you may have." Kakashi bit his lip. In all honesty, it took a lot of self-restraint to not give in and have his way with his teammate but not like this. He didn't know if he'd be able to look him in the eye afterwards.

"Fuck me or I will leave this dimension without you." Obito grovelled.

"Then you'll wake up in bed alone.." Kakashi winked, playfully.

"You can't leave me like this stupid Kakashi. It's rude!" Obito replied.

Kakashi grabbed his cock and started to pump him slowly at first but quickly getting up to a pace that left Obito breathless.

"I never said I was finished with you, Obito." He murmured into his ear. "Let me tell you about all of the things I will do to you when we wake up..". He felt Obito's facial muscles tense – he was sure he'd broken out into the dirtiest grin.

"..You're a pervert." Obito replied as he eagerly bucked into Kakashi's grasp.

"And yet you aren't stopping me.." Kakashi teased.

Kakashi felt Obito's cock tense, as his moans began to grow louder and more uncontrolled. He was grateful to Obito for the privacy of the Kamui dimension, they had somewhere away from prying eyes and loose lips. Teeth clenched, and breathing heavy, Kakashi knew he had reached Obito's point of no return. Before long, Obito came. Several pumps of creamy white cum spurted out powerfully across Kakashi's hand and chest, as Obito collapsed somewhat with the release. Kakashi stared at his sticky hand with a sense of satisfaction, but before he had time to relish in the aftermath Obito had transported them back to the apartment.

"Back to the apartment so soon?" Kakashi steadied himself as they materialised still in their state of undress.

"We can't clean up there." Obito replied matter-of-factly.

"True." Kakashi agreed.

"Well, you freshen up. I'm going to go to bed. Being Hokage means I have to be more sensible than this I suppose. Oh and Obito… You don't have to sleep on the couch tonight."

Kakashi turned from Obito before he saw his reaction and wandered to his room. He immediately stopped in his tracks as he noticed his room wasn't how he left it. As Hokage there was always a chance someone would try to find information in his house. Though Obito hadn't mentioned it, it might have been when they were out earlier today.

He sighed as he sat down on his bed. He frowned. The faint smell of Obito lingered on his sheets. An instantly recognisable odour – one that he had detected not more than a few minutes ago. Something very distinct indeed. Maybe he wouldn't have noticed it if he didn't just partake in sex with him. There was no mistaking it.

 _Who's the pervert now?_ Kakashi closed his eyes reliving the experience of before.


	11. What It Means To Be Hokage

Obito groaned as he clicked his tongue to the dry roof of his mouth, desperate for relief. There was no saliva, just the rough texture that reminded him of his cruel fate. It was undeniable to himself that he felt horrible. Without opening his eyes, he slowly came to and realised that he was curled up inside the bathtub. His limbs felt heavy; a mix that resulted from his intoxication and cramped sleeping conditions no doubt. It's not like he had ever experienced a hangover before, and if this was the sensation he would experience he solemnly swore never to repeat it. His head pounded; a feeling similar to that of when he overused his visual prowess - a feeling he had grown accustomed to but unpleasant nevertheless. Obito sighed deeply, noting that it felt like all of the chakra had been drained from his body. As he gave himself some time to adjust to this new feeling, his mind flashed back to the night before. He jolted upright, his cheeks immediately a scarlet red as his mind remembered Kakashi in a state of undress that he found incredibly arousing – an odd feeling in his current predicament.

Slowly, he braced himself against the wall and stood up. The previous jerky movement had done his sensitive stomach no favours.

 _If this is the result of alcohol; Stupid Kakashi lives up to his name by drinking it._

Once Obito was sure that moving wouldn't cause him to rid himself of his stomach contents he made his way to the lounge room. He allowed himself a wry smile and some self-deprecation – for a ninja as renowned and as powerful as he was, he was having a great deal of difficulty in keeping himself composed owing to some fermented liquid he'd drank the night before. In a moment of reflection, he wondered how someone like Madara would have reacted to this situation.

 _Badly. So very badly._

He noticed his clothes sprawled all over the floor. Sheepishly picking up the necessary items, he dressed himself and tried to make sense of the day. Talking to Kakashi would have to take priority over his current physical state. He breathed in deeply and tried to make sense of things once more. He noticed a pot of tea still on the counter, steaming lightly and clearly not finished with. Unusual that Kakashi wouldn't have put it away once he was finished, unless he'd intended to leave Obito some. Kakashi knew what state Obito had ended up in however, so this was unlikely. The real reason - running late no doubt. It was then that Obito noticed that the sun was risen substantially and noted that he must have slept in. It was no surprise that he had missed Kakashi this morning. Waiting for him to return was not an option so he would have to meet him at his office, a venture that seemed almost as appealing as trying to appease his furious stomach.

He pondered a moment – There was no way he could just stroll into the office of the Hokage in such a state. He didn't have too much left in this world, but he had some pride and a little dignity – therefore he was grateful that he could rely on Kamui to grant him instantaneous transportation to Kakashi's room.

* * *

Upon his arrival, he was met with an audible gasp from the attendant Shiho, whose obvious surprise was somewhat stifled by a stern attempt to remain composed. He looked around to see Kakashi absent from the office.

"Where is Kakashi?" He growled. He never attempted any form of civility with her as he was aware that she'd taken an instant dislike to him from the moment they met.

"I could ask you the same question as the HOKAGE did not arrive this morning." Shiho coldly replied as she began to walk towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Obito began to follow her.

"Gu-"

She was immediately silenced as his callused hand grabbed her forcefully, and transported her to the Kamui dimension.

* * *

Obito watched as her eyes slowly adjusted to their bleak surroundings as she stumbled to her feet. Her brain sent the messages but her limbs struggled to respond to the speed in which they were sent.

"Where are we?" Shiho asked nervously. She looked around. Nothingness. She didn't often feel such… loneliness.

"This is my world." Obito chuckled. "If you are going to be a nuisance you can stay here until I have found Kakashi." The chuckle sounded more sinister than he'd intended, but he accepted it all the same.

"You can't do that!" Shiho shouted.

"Oh but I can. And I will." Obito turned his back and pictured the Memorial Stone before his body dematerialised and swirled into nothing.

* * *

He stopped midstep as he expected to see Kakashi at the Memorial Stone on his arrival. And yet, the area was removed from anyone, except himself it seemed. Annoyed, he bit his lip as he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. Kakashi was prone to being late - something that still made Obito sigh audibly, but the fact that he hadn't shown up at all made Obito feel _uneasy_. Opening his eyes, he walked up to the Memorial Stone and then closed them once more as he focused on what lingering chakra may have been present. No trace of Kakashi at all. It seemed like no trace of anyone. Looking across the stone, he instinctively looked down to his own name.

 _Uchiha Obito. I will never be him again. I_ can't _be him._

As he turned to leave, the atmosphere changed. The air grew thicker, with a noticeable disturbance in chakra. Obito looked around, and noticed someone in the corner of his eye. He immediately concealed his chakra before approaching the graveyard. It was Kakashi and to Obito's surprise he was on his hands and knees. Obito instantly recognised the grave to be that of their former sensei Namikaze Minato. After all he had made many frequent trips to this graveyard himself, and the grave of a former Hokage was hard to miss. For such an powerful and respected ninja, the grave was atypical of the man – understated. Obito made his approach - with perfect precision he managed to sit himself in a nearby tree that was close enough to still be in range of Kakashi.

"Sensei.. Help me. I don't know what to do. I can't lose my team again. I lost everything.. and then I found Obito again. I found happiness in this hell of a world. He's broken but doesn't this world break us all. I need your counsel Sensei. They are going to take him away again. As Hokage I should look at this rationally but I can't.. I can't live without him but the other Kage are on their way to discuss his future. I'm not a leader. I'm weak. Even my own students have surpassed me. I'm scum.."

Obito observed Kakashi as he slammed his fist into the hard earth. It was evident from his tone of voice that he was crying. Obito couldn't help but judge his open display of weakness – anger welled within him as he saw such a well respected and commanding leader wailing like a spoiled child.

"..But I will not abandon my comrade. Sensei, what would you do? The letter said that they be here tomorrow. I am running out of time. Oh what to do, what to do…"

A letter? Those traitorous Kage needed to learn their place! Kakashi stood up and began to compose himself and Obito knew he had to act fast if he wanted to get his hands on that letter before Kakashi entered his office. He teleported without Kakashi knowing that he had even been there. Obito had always had the element of surprise.

* * *

Obito immediately examined Kakashi's desk for the letter. In his immediacy, he was haphazard and careless, shoving mountains of paperwork onto the floor. He pulled out drawers aggressively and rapidly, he found a neatly and heavily folded letter. He opened it hastily and began to read.

"Lord Sixth,

The other Kage and I have come to an agreement that Uchiha Obito is not suitably secure in your village. We have received word that he has been allowed to use his abilities to avoid detection by your ANBU. This is unacceptable. You have already denied us the right to have him convicted and sentenced to live out of the rest of his life in the Blood Prison but now you leave us little choice.

We will arrive 48 hours after you receive this letter and we expect you to make arrangements to hand the Uchiha over to us so we can bind his chakra. Failure to do so will result in his imminent death.

You are the Hokage and you've let your personal feelings cloud your judgement. As long as Uchiha Obito is alive no one is safe."

Fifth Raikage"

 _The arrogance! The Raikage has always been a misguided fool, but to think the other Kage agree.. Do they think that they.. That_ anyone _can defeat me?_

Obito aimlessly threw the letter and used his signature ability - Katon to burn it. They weren't going to take him. No one was going to remove him from The Hidden Leaf; from Kakashi. He would make sure of it. He hated how much he needed to be around Kakashi, but his feelings were strong.

* * *

Obito felt the familiar rush of air as he appeared just beyond the village gates. There was no way he was going to be able to leave the village on his own and he knew that he had to. He made his way through the familiar pathways that led past the Third Training Grounds. As he made his way past the entrance he noticed Sakura crouched down picking what appeared to be medicinal herbs. He stopped in his tracks and was about to retreat to Kamui when she stood up. He was furious with himself – how could he be so _careless?_

"Don't think I didn't sense you, Obito." She turned around and walked up to face him smiling.

Obito folded his arms and furrowed his brow, studying her. He could never quite understand Sakura, or get a good read on her. Her devotion to his fellow Uchiha was admirable, but it left her weak. But he sensed the defiant nature of her sensei Tsunade within her – a volatile combimation. She caught him off guard.

"Are you here to train Obito? There's no one here right now but I could spar with you."

"You can't defeat me." He replied nonplussed. Sakura had grown into a ninja rivalling her master, but against Obito?

"You are wrong to think that defeat is the aim of training. However you are quick to forget who I am. I am just as big a part of Team 7 as the others, and I have spent many years training with both Sasuke and Naruto. Don't underestimate me!" She smirked confidence oozing.

Obito allowed himself a cursory glance at her and cracked a half smile. Tsunade through and through.

"You've piqued my interest however I am on a mission and I'm unwilling to fight you today." His tone softened a notch.

"A mission..?" Sakura questioned. She knew he wasn't allowed on missions.

Obito began to walk off. He wasn't going to let his presence cause a disturbance in the Hidden Leaf. He was going to confront it head on.

"Wait Obito, you can't leave the village!" Sakura yelled after him.

He continued to walk, he heard her drop her basket and her steps as she began to sprint back to the village. No doubt to alert Kakashi of his movements.


End file.
